If Only In Reality
by Daphneshaggydoo
Summary: NEW SUMMARY The battle with Naraku is over but another has just begun. Two lives must now, unknowingly, fight for their very souls due to the Shikon's games. When one dies and the other lives on for centuries in tortured silence, who will be there to help finally defeat the monster within. Better yet, who will save Kagome's broken soul? Inu/Kag pairing toward end PLEASE READ
1. What Happened?

**In Reality – Chapter 1 – "What Happened?"**

She was slowly coming back to consciousness. The whirring and beeping of the machines sustaining her life deciding to rouse her back to the land of the living, even though she really didn't want to wake. If only her dreams could take her away again, away from this unpleasant reality.

The one thing her fuzzy mind kept reiterating was "where am I?"

There was no way she could just look around at her surroundings; she had lost her sight years ago due to a stupid spat. And she couldn't simply ask either, her voice was gone, from yet another thing that happened years ago, only that was due to a misunderstanding. But her nose definitely still worked, and what she smelled gave her an idea of where she was.

Medicines and herbs, these were two things she could not deny the scent of after being practically encircled by them for almost all of her long life. The scent of recently mopped floors also caught her attention, along with that of disinfectant. One thing that tickled her nose was the smell of freshly washed linens, yet another scent she was so familiar with in her long life. Lastly, this room she was in smelled both of death and new life so that could only mean one thing; she must be at in a hospital.

She couldn't understand why she would be at a hospital though. True, her person had been wounded many times in the past, but never enough to warrant admitting her into a hospital. Well, she had to admit that she had never told anybody about most numerous injuries that she had acquired from certain people, for if she did, said people would only inflict even more harm to her.

As she lay in the bed, not moving nor making noise, only staring blankly at the ceiling with her unseeing eyes, she tried to discern how she came to be in the here and now. Nowhere in her mind could she find the memory of being brought to this place, so how had it come to pass?

Muffled voices brought her out of her reverie and she simply closed her eyes shut as the voices drifted through what she supposed was a door or wall. Then a clicking sound could be heard and the door to her room opened as the people she supposed were connected to the voices stepped inside.

Closer and closer they came until they finally sounded as if they halted; each one on either side of her bed. Whoever was on her right took a deep breath and sighed before she heard what sounded like the rustle of paper before the bodiless voice spoke.

"I am just amazed. From what these results say, she should be dead."

It was a man's voice, one that was soft and warm. He sounded so familiar but she just couldn't put her finger on who the voice belonged to.

"But she obviously isn't wolf." The second voice, obviously male, said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world that she was still alive.

But thanks to this second voice and what it said, her mind provided a name to match the first voice. It was Kouga, but what was he doing here in a hospital? Shouldn't he be back in his cave with the rest of the wolves?

No, no she was wrong. It's been to many years and there have been so many technological advances that she had heard about that he surely wouldn't still be living in the caves.

It was certainly interesting how time seemed to fly by as it seemed. Had she been cooped up so long and doing so much every day that she hadn't realized how much time had passed? Was she honestly that void to the world around her?

Another sigh escaping from Kouga that interrupted her thoughts and she could only imagine the look upon his face as he most likely stared at the second man in the room.

She heard the papers rustles again and she figured that he was about to say something else, and she was right.

"That doesn't matter, the thing that does is how she got this way. You saw the way she looked when she came in here! Ezver since we gave her the anesthetic something happened to make her to look like this! Evidently she has been abused and battered for what seems to be years, so what happened? You've got to know something you sorry excuse for a dog. Now tell me what the hell happened to Kagome damn it!" Kouga spat out irritably.

There was a pregnant pause and the woman on the bed remembered something that she hadn't in so long.

Her name. That was right, her name was Kagome, but it had been so long since anyone had ever spoken it and it scared her just to think of how long that actually was.

A thought crossed through her mind then and she realized what they must have been talking about.

Kouga, whom she figured out was apparently her doctor, had administered something to her that caused her to lose all of her focus while completely unconscious which in turn caused her to unintentionally do away with her disguising charm.

Kagome knew she should have been angry that one of her most guarded secrets was discovered, but she wasn't. She figured she should have been upset at Kouga too for letting others see her in this state, but she couldn't do that, and it wasn't because of her forgiving nature either. It was due to the fact that she hadn't felt any sort of emotion in years.

Long ago Kagome had locked her emotions away so that she would be better able to serve. She figured if she couldn't feel, then they would stop, they would stop everything. But she was wrong, oh she had been so wrong; she had the scars to prove it.

The only thing that had kept her sane and hoping was the memories, all those wonderful memories of yesteryear. The same ones that she had managed to somehow remove from her mind and lock away somewhere, that is, all but her most cherished ones. This meant she couldn't just lay here and reflect about her whole life, only bits and pieces. But surely those few would give her solace throughout the years to come.

She was brought out of her reverie again, only this time it was by a growl that came distinctly from Kouga. Apparently the other man hadn't answered him at all and it was making him angry. She could feel the tension pouring off him in waves, but she couldn't do anything.

"Fine, be that way you stupid mongrel. But one way or another I will find out what happened to Kagome with your help or not. I suggest that you figure out a hell of a good explanation for all this. Whatever occurred in your palace Lord Ice-ass shouldn't have happened in the first place and especially not to Kagome!"

Another pause made its way into the room as Kouga took a deep breath to calm himself before turning and walking to the door to leave the second man with Kagome while he did his other rounds. Before he opened the door however, he looked back to the other man who was staring intently at Kagome's ruined leathery skin.

"Look, I'm not saying that it is your fault. But with all that these reports, tests, and exams have showed about her, she shouldn't have been put through any of that. Kagome somehow managed to creep into all of our lives and helped to change them for the better, so it really hurts to see her like this. My blood boils with yearning to find and kill the people who did this to her, to make them suffer like they have obviously made her. I just can't help but to be angry about it."

And then he was gone and she was left alone in the room with her Lord.

"But it was my fault." She heard him whisper after Kouga had left.

Kagome then felt a clawed hand touch her cheek and what felt like a thumb caress the scar that went directly across her left eye.

Then she felt his breath on her neck, right next to her ear, and wondered what he was doing.

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have stopped them. I would have protected you." He icily declared.

But it was too late; the damage had already been done. Her Lord lingered for a few moments as if somehow she would magically heal or by some stretch of the imagination she would answer him and tell him why, but he knew she couldn't respond.

Only two minutes later did Kagome hear footsteps walking away and the door open and shut, which alerted her that she was now alone, with only her thoughts to keep her company.

Kagome just couldn't stand it anymore! She wanted to be like she was so long ago, happy and carefree, but she was broken now, just as she had been for years.

She turned her head to the side, as if she were to stare at the wall, and began to reminisce about happier times. Kagome thought about when she had been the happiest in her life and so she let her mind drift back through her thousands upon thousands of memories until she finally landed on the ones she wanted.

A sad smile appeared on her face as she began to think of Inuyasha.

If only he wasn't just in the recesses of her mind. If only he could be here, in reality.

* * *

><p><strong>AN ~ I know you all really want a new chapter of Curiosity, but it is going into the 4-H season here and that means that I am busy. But I should have a chapter up sometime this week hopefully.**

**As far as this goes, I have been thinking about doing a darker/angst story (no limes/lemons) and this was part of what I came up with. I just had to type it because I couldn't get it out of my head. It will mainly be circling around Kagome and a couple other characters.**

**How do you like it? Your thoughts?**

**Do you think that I should continue?**

**PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS ~ FLAMES WELCOMED!**

**PROUD TO BE A KAEDE/GRAMPS SUPPORTER! ~ ARE YOU?**


	2. The Calm Before The Storm

***PLEASE NOTE ~ The following chapter is a bit confusing, but all will be explained in the Author's Notes at the end of the chapter. ****IF YOU HAVEN'T READ CHAPTER ONE YET YOU WILL NEED TO SO YOU WILL BE ABLE TO UNDERSTAND THIS CHAPTER!***

* * *

><p><strong>"If Only In Reality" – Chapter 2 – "The Calm Before The Storm"<strong>

The memory Kagome had settled on was one of the happier ones that had occurred during her adventures in the Warring States Era.

Kagome had no idea as to why she had chosen this memory to relive in her mind's eye. Certainly another joyful moment in her long life would have been better than this particular memory. But now that she was reminiscing over it again, she only wished it would have lasted longer…

Who would have thought that it would have been the group's last joy filled moments together? 

* * *

><p><strong>*Five Hundred Sixty years ago (Feudal Era)*<strong>

It had been a wonderful idea – at least in a certain young miko's eyes it had been.

Things had been quiet in the surrounding villages as far as demon attacks and jewel shard detecting went and the small group of travelers had been practically going out of their minds for something to do.

After all, wouldn't you get tired of just walking around all day only stopping to eat, sleep, and relieve yourself?

Everyone had gotten so down in the dumps that even Shippo had stopped picking on Inuyasha. (This was a rarity indeed)

The young miko had been banging many ideas around in her head trying to find any way to brighten up the mood or bring a smile to her friends faces. Finally, after another two days of nearly utter silence, Kagome had come up with something that was bound to turn those frowns upside-down.

Now all she had to do was win over Inuyasha and her plan could be set into motion.

* * *

><p>She had stayed up that night, waiting until the others had gone to dreamland before approaching Inuyasha with her idea, one she was sure he would agree to after he discovered a few of the finer details.<p>

Surprisingly it hadn't taken much at all to get the hanyou to agree to her plan. He hadn't even needed to bribe him with the promise of ramen. He had even offered to haul her back home and bring back all of the supplies she would need to complete her task.

She sat there stunned for a minute, not moving or saying anything, she was far too stunned. The idea hadn't even been explained to its full extent before the hanyou had pounced. Apparently he too had wanted to brighten the mood of his mismatched friends.

* * *

><p>When morning came along and their friends had awoken, the two hastily told the slayer, monk, and kitsune that there was something of great importance that had to be taken care of in Kagome's world and for them to meet back in Kaede's village in two days' time. And without another word, or even a bite of breakfast, they hanyou and miko took off into the woods towards the village of Edo.<p>

These were the times that the then young miko had cherished the most in her long life; the ones revolving around just herself and Inuyasha. It was when they were alone like this, with just each other for company, that Inuyasha "let loose" so to speak.

He became happy and carefree around her, while still staying on guard of course, and he did almost anything to make the young miko smile or laugh.

On this particular occasion he had decided that on their way back to the well that he would take the extra-long and high jumps that Kagome loved so much. She had once described his jumping and running like being on a roller coaster. Although he wasn't exactly sure what this "roller coaster" thing was, he was sure it must have been something she had enjoyed from the way she was giggling and squealing in happiness upon his back.

It was moments like this that the hanyou would cherish for the rest of his life.

* * *

><p>It had taken a bit longer than expected to get back to Kaede's village. The two travelers were having so much fun soaring through the air that Inuyasha had taken the long way through the woods to get back home.<p>

When they did arrive though, their first stop was at Kaede's hut. Kagome had needed to get her permission to do a few things for her plan to be fully set into motion, to which the elderly priestess eagerly agreed. Apparently she had also felt the need to have a bit of fun as well.

Within minutes Inuyasha and Kagome had reached her era and began to set the ball in motion. While Inuyasha explained to Mama Higurashi their idea, Kagome had gone off to the market to gather all of the supplies they would need to make their day an entertaining one.

Sure, it would most likely take hours to get everything lined up and even longer than that to get Gramps to part with one of the items they would need for their little escapade but it would be worth it.

At least… they hoped.

* * *

><p>The two days had passed slowly for the rest of the group as the three friends made their way back to the village they practically call home, but what they found when they arrived brought the morale up of the group ten-fold.<p>

Set out under the shade of many trees was a huge blanket covered with dozens of different foods, many of which not one of them had never laid eyes on before. Were these delicacies from Kagome's era? The food certainly looked appetizing, but their gazes had been pulled away from the food and to the giant net tied between two poles that were standing by the banks of the small stream. They were thoroughly surprised to see their friends engaged in some sort of game where you hit a ball over the net. (Volleyball)

What had surprised them even more than the odd game they were playing was that Kaede had joined in the fun. They'd never seen the elderly miko so happy and carefree before; she certainly seemed to be having a lot of fun though, they could tell from the huge grin that sat upon her face.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara had wasted no time in joining in the activities themselves.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day had passed virtually in a blur for the six friends. All were thoroughly enjoying everything that Kagome had planned out for them. After playing many rousing games of Volleyball, rumbling tummies caused their current game to be paused and the huge picnic feast to be ravaged by the hungry warriors.<p>

After many more games, lots of snack breaks, and an epic Super Soaker battle, the worn out friends made their way back to Kaede's hut for what Kagome had said would be the best part of the evening.

When they had entered Kaede's hut Miroku had voiced his questions about why there was a white sheet covering the entire far wall of the hut and what the odd little seemingly metal contraption was doing setting in the middle of the room.

Kagome didn't answer any of his questions for a few minutes while she put a blackout flap over the window and the connected her final surprise to her monkey-rigged electrical supply. She was happy that the one thing that took them the longest to procure began to work as the picture lit up upon their makeshift screen. (It had taken an awful lot of convincing on both her and her mother's part to get Gramps to part with one of his precious antiques)

The young miko was proud of herself for coming up with the perfect way to end the evening. So many times she had described the many wonders of her era and the one she was asked about most often were ones regarding movies. You know, how they were made, why they were made, what exactly did they ensue, etc. She considered it a great idea to borrow Gramps old movie projector and a couple of huge white sheets from her mother to create their very own little movie theater inside of Kaede's hut.

And what better movie to watch than the timeless classic "The Wizard of Oz"?

Eyes were widened in awe as they watched the movie play across the screen. Sure, they didn't understand a word of it since it was in English but they got the gist of it. Amazement filled their eyes as they watched the movie turn from black and white to a vibrant color filled land full of something called "munchkins", flying monkeys, and talking straw-men.

* * *

><p>By the time the movie was over; everyone inside the tiny hut had been laughing and reminiscing about their fun filled day.<p>

But that moment was instantly broken by the many screams coming from outside the hut that was soon followed by the rich scent of blood. It had everyone standing on edge as the screams only intensified as they prepared for battle.

If only they had known that that day would be the last that they would spend happily together…. as a family.

They certainly would have cherished their day together all the more.

If only they had known that reality was about to come crashing down around them… 

* * *

><p><strong>AN ~ I know that the chapter above was a little confusing, so let me explain a couple of things…**

**From the first chapter, we learn that Kagome is in the hospital (from an accident that has yet to be revealed) and Kouga is her doctor. She has been seemingly abused for years but neither Kouga nor Sesshomaru knows why.**

**(Here's the confusing part) At the time she is in the hospital, it has been SIXTY YEARS since Kagome had first fallen down the well. (**

**Which on her medical records would make her 75 years old) Therefore when Kagome goes back into the memory sequence, she is going back FIVE HUNDRED SIXTY YEARS. (It will be explained later in the story why she is going back 560 years instead of just the 60)**

**From now on, the following chapters will lead up to why and how she ended up in the hospital with Kouga and Sesshomaru standing over her. Don't worry, everything will make sense soon enough.**

**And just so everyone knows, this story will be told in Drabbles until I am done with "Curiosity" so**

**PLEASE DON'T COMPLAIN IF ANY UPCOMING CHAPTERS ARE SHORT!**

**If anyone does have any questions, feel free to send me a question or review and I will try to answer to the best of my abilities. (Without giving away my plotline of course)**

**Word count ~ 1,544**

**PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS/COMMENTS ~ FLAMES WELCOMED**

**PROUD KAEDE/GRAMPS SUPPORTER!**


	3. The Beginning of The End

**If Only In Reality ~ Chapter 3 ~ "The Beginning of The End"**

What awaited the shard hunters outside of the small hut was a site they wouldn't soon forget. It was a sight that would surely give each and every member nightmares in the nights to come.

Strewn everywhere were bits and pieces of body parts of the villagers that once inhabited the peaceful village. The blood that had sustained their lives was split on practically every inch of the village.

How was it that they had not heard the villagers screams or cries for help?

It was the two priestesses among them that answered the question that hadn't been voiced.

"The hut is being surrounded by a barrier." Kagome had said.

"Aye and a complex one at that. An immense amount of power is needed to create such a strong sound barrier." Kaede added in while silent tears streamed down her cheeks as she gazed upon the frozen faces of her fellow friends and neighbors.

Growling erupted from the throat of their inu-hanyou companion. Anger for what had happened to the villagers he had called friends could be clearly seen in his bleeding red eyes and through the twitching and cracking of his clawed hands.

"There's only one person who would do something as despicable and horrible as this." Miroku snarled out.

Evil laughing erupted from behind the, supposedly, sole survivors of the small farming village causing them to swing their heads to the malevolent sound; weapons bared and ready for attack within a moment's notice.

"Soon you will join these pathetic mortals in the afterlife Inuyasha."

Golden eyes bled an even deeper crimson color as Inuyasha gripped his Tessaiga even tighter in an attempt to gain some sort of grip on his anger.

"It'll be you joining them in the afterlife you bastard. Then you'll get your just desserts when they take their revenge out on you!"

And with that, what would one day in the history books be called "The Beginning of The End" began in the little village known as Edo. 

* * *

><p><strong>AN ~ Total word count for this chapter – 333 Words.**

**Hope that maybe some of you are reading this and thinking that you might come back and read it again. I know that it doesn't sound like much now, but believe me; this story is going to explode into something that I'm sure none of you have seen in another fanfiction before.**

**Does anyone seem even the least bit interested in this story? I'm a little iffy on it myself and I didn't know if I should continue on with it or now. (Although I think I will be adding more chapters.)**

**Just remember, chapters will be more like drabbles till I get "Curiosity" done.**

**PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS AND REVIEWS ~ FLAMES WELCOMED!**


	4. From A Fight To A War

**If Only In Reality ~ Chapter 4 ~ "From A Fight To A War"**

It had truly seemed like the small group of seven had been fighting for days. With every passing moment each member had gotten weaker and weaker, and it wasn't just from fighting off the dozens of demons being sent towards them.

No, there was some sort of new miasma being emitted into the air via Naraku's body that was causing them to become weaker by the minute. The two demons and half demon weren't really being affected by it, but it was sure taking its toll upon the humans.

It was no surprise when Kaede and soon Kagome had gotten down to their knees and began to chant in an attempt to purify the degenerative miasma. Although the purification didn't clear up all of the poisonous gas, their efforts were not meant in vein. But what surprised them the most was when a huge burst of power was added to their own which helped to completely dissolve the sickening mist.

It seemed that Kikyo had come to join in this battle.

And no sooner had she arrived did others start to appear; ready, willing, and able to do whatever it took to take the evil being known as Naraku down.

What had truly surprised them wasn't the fact that Sesshomaru had shown up; it was the fact that he had brought the ENTIRE Western army with him. Evidently the stoic demon lord had decided that it was time to end all this.

All were thankful for the help that had arrived in their time of need. For even though each and every member of the Inu-tachi was fighting for all they were worth, the poison contained in the toxic fog was still swimming throughout the veins of their systems and they needed to rest.

Slowly but surely, more and more came to fight the terrible man once known as Onigumo; it was truly an amazing sight to behold.

Kouga had not only brought what was left of his entire pack, but he had Ayame's to accompany him as well. The numerous demons Naraku had crossed (or double-cross as the case may be) and even a couple of human armies had come to aid the group in the removal of his filth from the earth.

And what did Naraku do when all of the extra muscle showed up?

Why, he increased his demon army tenfold.

This wasn't just a battle now…

It was a full blown war... 

* * *

><p><strong>AN ~ Total word count – 420 (Remember, this will be told in drabbles until further notice.)**

**Hopefully some of you are liking this story so far. I know I should be writing Curiosity but I feel depressed therefore I will be writing depressed…**

**WILL SOMEONE PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT? I JUST WANT SOMEONE'S REACTION TO THIS SO FAR!**


	5. The First To Go

**If Only In Reality – Chapter 5 – "The First To Go"**

The war had been going on for a while now, filled with dozens upon dozens of life threatening blows being thrown to the evil hanyou and only a handful affecting him in the long run. It was amazing how well their side had held up in the expansive amount of time that had passed since the battle had started. Not one person had died by Naraku's hand so far…

But unfortunately, that was about to change.

A few hours after the fighting had broken out between the two opposing forces it was discovered that there were in fact a handful of survivors in the now demolished village of Edo. With this fact in mind, the countless demons, hanyous, and humans had slowly but surely lured the wicked half demon away from what was once a quaint farming village in an attempt to save whatever was left of the survivors homes.

Kagome and Kaede had been ordered to protect and care for what was left of the village inhabitants; which were only three women, eight children, a couple of the elders, and one of the more stronger farmers. They were to get the survivors to a safe place as far away as they could and stay there until someone in their group came to get them.

Many times did the humans and demons switch places in the front lines to let the others rest and regain their strength; it made no sense to have all fighting at once and then have many of their warriors fall. They had figured that the longer Naraku was kept busy, the weaker he would become and it would seem that their plan was working; he seemed to be wincing a bit more than he had.

"We won't be able to last forever Inuyasha. How much more will we have to fight before he finally dies?" Sango asked out of breath.

"That I do not know slayer but we will need to come up with a plan of action soon else we begin to lose our warriors." The ice Lord spoke stoically from his post guarding the ones who were resting.

Inuyasha was pretty much out of it at the moment. Sure he was listening, but he was more worried about Kagome. Was she alright? Were the ones she was protecting all safe and sound now? Did she do what he had asked of her before leading the others away? They were awfully close to the precious place that he had wanted a barrier erected around.

He only hoped that it would hold until the end of this ongoing bloodbath.

Malevolent laughter brought him out of his thoughts and took his attention to what was on the edge of his demon senses. Their enemy was about to launch a powerful attack and if they didn't watch it half their men would be dead.

There was only enough time for him to yell out a warning and wrap his Tessaiga's barrier around his friends before the attack was launched. Thankfully, only very few were lost due to the demon warriors Sesshomaru had accompany him; they themselves had erected barriers around their fellow soldiers in attempts to stave off death.

If only it had been that simple; producing a barrier to protect someone. But it wasn't… and knowing Naraku, he had more up his sleeve…

And it was something that would shake the inu-tachi to the very core.

"I tire of this foolishness. You are only strong because you band together…" A cursed smirk crossed his face. "I wonder what would happen if you began to fall apart. I guess we'll just have to find out, won't we?"

Wind suddenly began spiraling around the group and each of their fears had been answered with that one simple action.

The bastard had made Miroku's wind-tunnel expand as it never had before.

Oh it caused him such great pain, but that wasn't the least of his worries at the moment, no, it was protecting the only people he could ever call a "family."

"Miroku hang in there! I've got some of Kagome's medicines, surely it can stop your pain and…"

A bruising kiss stopped her rambling as Sango felt everything the monk had never had the guts to tell her flow through that kiss. Promises of a blissful and peaceful life filled with happiness and love…

Promises that would never be fulfilled -

When he pulled away she could see the tears welling up in his eyes; tears not from pain, but from the sadness of having to leave her. Sango could tell he was about to flee in attempt to protect them. He could try to make it to Naraku and take the evil hanyou with him, but it would cause more harm to the men currently fighting than to their enemy.

She watched as he quickly made it to his feet and began backing up to the edge of the cliff that lay behind the fearsome battle. It was all she could do not to run and jump into his arms, begging to let her die with him. As the tears began to fall from her eyes, she could feel a pair of arms wrap around her shoulders in an act of comfort.

Of course Kagome would have come back, she never abandoned her friends and Sango was glad for that.

She needed all the support in the world right now.

Miroku's feet finally made it to the edge of the cliff. The monk looked down to discover two things; he would either die from his curse or from the jagged rocks sticking out from the stream below. But he didn't care; it would be an honorable death for he gave himself for the life of his friends.

He could tell that his beads were almost ready to break and release the cursed wind so he had to act quickly. Taking one last look at Sango, he readied himself to jump into the abyss, but there was one last thing he had to do, or he would surely regret it.

Making sure both their eyes were locked upon each other, the young monk mouthed the three small words the slayer had so longed to hear.

But that moment was broken due to the excruciating pain that tore through his hand; he knew it was time to go.

And with one last look at his beloved Sango, his soul mate, Miroku thrust himself into the river below.

"MIROKU!" 

* * *

><p><strong>AN ~ Wow, intense chapter… almost made me cry writing it. Hope some of you liked it. (Or hated it, whatever you prefer.)**

**Total word count ~ 1,079**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW/COMMENT! ~ FLAMES WELCOMED!**


	6. Second Time Around

**If Only In Reality – Chapter 6 – "Second Time Around"**

* * *

><p>The group didn't have time to mourn over the loss of their beloved monk which saddened them even further. Everyone had to immediately go back into battle mode for Naraku had not only begun to attack again, but this time he brought out the big guns.<p>

And Sango was there to match him every step of the way.

All those surrounding her could tell that he was boiling mad about the death of her fiancé, and not one of them blamed her, but no one was going to dare get in her way and face her wrath as well. Sango was fighting tooth and nail; taking out every single demon she could swing her Hiraikotsu at in revenge for the monk's early demise.

She was so blinded by the rage that was bubbling up within her that it became her downfall.

Inuyasha was especially keeping his eye on the demon slayer. He could tell from her stance, the way she was fighting, and even her scent that she was making too many rash decisions. If she didn't watch it something was going to happen to either injure her greatly or kill her – and no one wanted that to happen.

Naraku pulling another devious trick from his sleeve thankfully stopped everyone dead in their tracks for a few moments, giving everyone a chance to catch some much needed breath; only to have it taken away again by the next words that flew out of his mouth.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I must say that I do indeed consider it an honor that not only you yourself have come to duel with me, but the entire highly regarded Western Army as well?" An evil sneer crossed his face, a look that told all that something horrible was about to happen.

"Tell me oh great Sesshomaru, if you and your army are here then who is protecting the little whelp? Rin is her name correct?"

He took a dramatic pause before barely uttering the one thing that would surely damn him.

"Or should I say was?"

Red began to bleed into Sesshomaru's eyes as he began to let his fuming demonic side take over. No one DARE touch his Rin else they face dire consequences; the very ones that his most hated enemy was about to face.

"Ah, ah, ah… I wouldn't do that if I were you. Besides, wouldn't you rather attempt racing back to the castle to save that little mortal than stay here and basically forfeit her life? Now that isn't like the…"

A flash of yellow silenced him as he and both of the army's witnessed the glowing orb fly faster than it ever had to the Western palace; looked like the remainder of Sesshomaru's warriors would have to rough it out on their own.

"I'm tired of this Naraku!"

The demons that surrounded the taijiya backed away from her as she began to march towards her greatest rival in the history of her career.

Sango could hear her friends yelling at her, begging her to stop this insanity before she did something stupid; but it was too late. She already knew she was close to the never ending abyss that was death. In her mind's eye, she could see her beloved monk – no – husband walking beside her every step of the way as she got ever closer to Naraku.

It seems that he was waiting for her so they could cross over together.

_"How sweet." _Sango thought through her half crazed mind.

"Well slayer, are you just going to stalk towards me or do you have some sort of other plan?"

An inhuman growl escaped her throat. "I'm going to give you a piece of my mind you hanyou bastard! How dare you hide behind innocent CHILDREN to thwart you opponents! Not only that, but you hide behind all these other useless demons that aren't even worth your time to collect, why don't you quit pussyfooting around and fight like a man instead of the coward that you are?"

Inuyasha was yelling at her now, saying what sounded like "watch out" and "run", but why would he tell her that? Everyone had frozen when she started yelling and she could see Naraku right in front of her so what was the big deal?

The gushing of blood from just under her left shoulder and the fearful scream from Kagome gave her all the answers she needed. Looks like Naraku had become sneaky again like he had always been, spearing her with one of his tentacles through her back.

As she fell to her knees her only thoughts were of hope; hope that Kagome and Inuyasha could avenge the two of them. That's right, she could see Miroku more clearly now, and she could see the sadness permeating from his eyes; filled with the sorrow of her having to die this way instead of in a nice comfy bed when she was old and gray.

But she didn't care, all that mattered now was that they were together again, and would be for all of eternity.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha was now holding a sobbing Kagome as he himself was trying to hold in tears. He had just lost two of the only friends he had ever had in the world in a matter of minutes and he'd be damned if he let the bastard get to Kagome.<p>

The girl encircled in his arm only cried louder as they watched Sango finally fall to her side after losing so much blood. But one thing consoled the lone inu-hanyou that he would be sure to tell Kagome later. Just by the look upon the now dead slayers face, he could tell she had gone peacefully. He had even seen her mouth the perverted monk's name one last time before her eyes had gone dim.

Inuyasha vowed right then and there to take revenge upon Naraku for what he had done to the two beloved members of the group…

But what Naraku had done in those next few moments had just about made Inuyasha become rabid.

"Kagura," Naraku began while he gazed at the slayers body. "I believe we have another solider to add to our ranks."

It was Inuyasha's turn to have his eye bleed red as he watched Kagura flick her fan one time; the single gust of wind was all that was needed for their once spirited slayer to become the walking dead.

"YOU BASTARD!"

Those would be Naraku's final actions for the rest of his hopefully short life as Inuyasha initiated dealing some of the final death blows. 

* * *

><p><strong>AN ~ Final word count – 1,106**

**Just so everyone knows there will be a new chapter of Curiosity this week, I just felt really depressed so I decided to write this.**

**PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT – I KNOW A LOT OF YOU READ THIS BUT HOW CAN NO-ONE HAVE A COMMENT? I mean seriously people - even if it's just "I like it" that would be AWESOME!**

**And did anyone know that there is a THREE STOOGES MOVIE coming out on April 4, 2012? God I can't wait to "Get Stooged" xD**


	7. Heartache

**If Only In Reality – Chapter 7 – "Heartache"**

* * *

><p>"No you can't do that! I won't let you sacrifice yourself that way!"<p>

The plan Inuyasha had come up with was a foolish one. Surely he wouldn't be stupid enough to do that.

"Kagome it's the only option we have."

He gripped her closer to his body, slowly building the courage he would need to accomplish his task. They had to end this quickly. Only a third of the original army stood, barely alive but still standing strong, all wanting to defeat this evil scum that was plaguing the earth. None of them would last much longer. Hell, even he was near his collapsing point, but doing that now wasn't an option.

Both he and the woman in his arms were covered in so many scrapes and wounds that it was hard to tell where one started and the other ended. Inuyasha looked down to Kagome's blood covered face, specifically to the scar that started at the top right of her forehead, continued over the bridge of her nose, and ended at the left corner of her mouth. He was sure it was going to scar.

It surprised him that her nose hadn't been chopped off from how deep the wound was.

But that didn't matter, so long as she lived.

"Please Kagome, give it to me. If I do this that bastard will finally be dead and that futile jewel will be gone for good."

She shook her head in his chest. "What if something happens to you? You're all I've got left."

The hanyou barely heard that last sentence as he scooped her up and away from another attack.

They had to make this quick, already those of the army that were left had been cut in half due to the warriors being so weak. Most of warriors were made up of demons; he even seen Kouga running around somewhere a moment ago, defending one of his brothers.

What really pissed him off was the fact that when Sesshomaru had left to go after Rin half of his army had followed him; he guessed because the little girl had wormed her way into their hearts as well.

And no one had seen what had happened to Kikyo.

But this was no time to think of such things -

He needed to get Kagome to safety first.

He gently pried the miko from his body and looked directly into her eyes; trying so hard to convene through his eyes what he had so long feared to say to her aloud. The same emotions were flowing through her eyes as well. She knew this had to happen for the whole thing to end, but that didn't mean she couldn't try to prolong it.

Another scream filled the air as more men fell at the evil hanyou's claws.

They knew it was time.

With tears flowing down her cheeks, Kagome jerked the half of the Shikon Jewel they had collected from her neck and placed it into Inuyasha's clawed hand. She looked up into his eyes for possibly the last time, mesmerizing every single detail of his face that she could in such a small amount of time. Why did it have to be this way?

She reached her hand up to gently grasp his ear between her fingers, rubbing it just the way that made him purr, which he did just for her.

"Promise you'll come back to me."

Of course he couldn't make such a promise; he didn't know whether or not he would be eaten up by the evil that was Naraku or poisoned from the inside out from the horrible miasma.

But there was one thing he could do.

Placing his hand upon her cheek, he quickly drew he lips to his and tried to flow through his kiss everything he tried to get her to see in his eyes earlier. He tasted her blood and tears throughout their kiss, but he didn't care about that…

So long as she knew he loved her.

Drawing back as he smelled more blood fill the air, he nuzzled the top of her head, taking deep breaths to memorize her scent into his mind forever.

Grasping the jewel half tightly in one hand, he took hold of the Tessaiga in the other before thrusting it into her hands before setting her atop Kirara.

_"Wait, where did she come from?" _Kagome wondered as she saw Inuyasha start to run towards Naraku.

"Get her away from here Kirara! Keep her safe!"

The neko roared back in return as she shot up into the air and began to lead Kagome away much to her protest.

The next few minutes went in a blur.

One minute she heard Inuyasha telling Naraku he was about to leave the world of the living to get his revenge from the dead that awaited him in the afterlife and in the next she heard him clawing into his body.

From where she was in the air Kagome could see that Inuyasha had found the jewel and how it was fusing together. She could barely see his lips moving but one thing she did make out were the distinct words "I wish".

Suddenly it began to get exceptionally bright in the area surrounding Naraku. No matter how much she begged Kirara to stay so they could see what happened and maybe even save Inuyasha, the cat kept on flying as fast as she could, considering the amount of wounds she had.

Why were pieces of the light suddenly shooting in different directions? Wait was that one of them heading for her?

Thinking for a moment, she considered that it might be the sliver of soul that Kikyo had of hers but the light that entered her body felt different somehow.

What was this pain that Kagome started to feel in her chest? What the heck was happening?

_"Oh God it's getting worse. Ugh, what's wrong with me?"_

It felt like her heart was being split in two, and not in a theoretical way.

It was excruciating now. Everything was getting hazy and she felt like she was falling. Only one thought ran through her mind before the world went black.

_"Why is Kirara flying down towards me?"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN ~ Total words – 1,038**

**Felt a bit depressed so I came up with this.**

**Would someone please be kind enough to comment on this? I would really like to know what someone thinks of it!**

**PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS/REVIEWS – FLAMES WELCOMED!**


	8. Boogie Man

**If Only In Reality – Chapter 8 – "Boogie Man"**

* * *

><p>Why?<p>

Why was it so dark? Where was everyone? Shouldn't she be riding atop Kirara right now flying to safety at Inuyasha's orders?

Just what was going on?

She felt so incredibly tired. Had the fight truly been that rough to make her feel this exhausted? No, there had to be something else; muscles she had never before used were pulsing like mad due to what felt like extended use. She hadn't been doing anything other than avoiding attacks and firing the occasional arrow right?

Suddenly, far into the darkness, a tiny speckle of light began to appear and within the vast darkness, Kagome began to make her way towards it as quickly as it would allow her. Would this lead her back to the outside world? God only knew how afraid of the black abyss she was and the less time she spent in this hell hole, the better.

But as she swam, or walked, (she couldn't exactly tell) Kagome began to notice that there was something different about her body. It felt like she was totally out of balance with whatever had happened to her. Although there was barely anything to see in the vast sea of nothing except the small light in front of her, the young miko could tell just by the feel that her body had gotten taller; by how much she couldn't tell but did that really matter right now? The important thing was to get out of here.

And what was the deal with that horrible clanging noise?

The closer she got to the light, the more things she began to realize. The clothes she wore were not hers; neither were the odd memories clinging to the edge of her mind her own. It felt like she was going between two different personalities, each conflicting to take control of the other.

Was her name even Kagome?

A voice began to reach her ears then; becoming ever louder as she got closer and closer. It sounded worried, warm, and caring all in the same moment. Who was this person? The name was just at the tip of her tongue but it just didn't seem to want to roll off.

"When do you think she'll wake up?"

It was a new voice now. This one was a bit pitchy and boyish. She knew his name too but alas, the named doth slipped her mind again.

_"Whoa, when in the world did I start thinking like a medieval person?" _Boy her brain was really getting screwed up from whatever was happening to her. The voices interrupted her thoughts again.

"I don't know child but I hope that it is soon. She took quite a nasty bump on the head from falling off of Kirara. Let us hope that she will rouse shortly; I believe she will be the only one able to awaken Inuyasha from his sleep."

Memories started to become dominate in her mind, specifically those that revolved around Inuyasha, although she could still sense the other bout of memories that she were sure weren't hers still lying on the outer edges of her mind. Why couldn't she experience what were in them? Weren't they a part of her?

No, she could feel it now. Whatever had been in the darkness with her had apparently already been combined with her own being before she had awoken to this place. But why was that? Who was waiting on the outer recesses of her mind?

Something cold coming into contact with her forehead stopped her rampaging thoughts and began to bring her swiftly back to the world of the living. Her senses were slowly coming back to her now. The smell of herbs surrounded her greatly and that could only mean one thing.

Ever so slowly, the young miko cracked her eyes open slightly, just enough to see who it was hovering above her.

"Kaede?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN ~ Total word count – 656**

**Hope you guys liked this one. I know most of you think I am evil because I keep leaving cliff hangers but hey, it comes with the job!**

**Bet you all are wondering just what (or who) is inhabiting Kagome… any guesses?**

**And next week's chap might be late. I have to work as a polling clerk on voting day. How fun -_-**

**IMPORTANT ~ Just so everyone knows I MIGHT have to up the rating on this to "M" due to the nature of future chapters that are crucial to story development/completion. I'm not going into details about what I'm planning, but I just wanted to tell you guys in case you couldn't find this fic in the usual place. ALSO – the reason for the rating change (like the content in the upcoming chapters) will not be explicit, just implied assumption. I'm only changing the rating so I will not get in trouble with the website.**

**PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS/REVIEWS ~ FLAMES WELCOMED!**


	9. Peace

**If Only In Reality – Chapter 9 – "Peace"**

* * *

><p>It killed her.<p>

It absolutely made her break inside to have to do this.

She'd woken up not even a day ago to a tearful kitsune clinging to her chest – happy as a clam that his adoptive mother was finally awake. Even Kaede was relieved that she had awakened. Apparently she had taken quite a nasty fall after Kirara began to flee from the evil hanyou; though she didn't remember a single thing since just after Inuyasha had set her atop the fire cat.

Inuyasha…

On the other side of the hut lay the gravely injured hanyou; bound almost from head to toe in (now) blood soaked bandages. It scared her to think of what might have happened to him.

According to Koga, who was also healing, when the streams of light spread out from the jewel inside Naraku one of them entered the chest of the then delirious hanyou making him yowl out in pain before collapsing to the ground. It had taken Koga almost an hour to make it through the sea of bodies and poisonous miasma to get to Inuyasha and bring him to the elderly priestess for care.

It was odd though; the things that were happening to the unconscious hanyou. One minute he'd be resting silently and the next feral growling could be heard and the outline of jagged stripes could barely be seen grazing the contours of his cheeks.

Could the stream of light from the jewel have anything to do with these actions?

Just what was happening to him?

* * *

><p>It was the middle of the night now – the only source of light being the full moon hanging high in the sky, helping to guide the lone miko to her destination.<p>

She didn't know how, but one way or another she was going to make her way back to the gruesome battlefield.

There was a duty she needed to perform.

Being wary of the world around her, Kagome slowly followed what she assumed was the path back to the battlefield. The mini journey was hard though, especially with the bandage wrapped over her left eye. Why couldn't there have been another way to cover the worst wound on her face?

She lost her footing on a stray tree limb then. Grrr… stupid depth perception.

Finally she made it to where she needed to be. The first thing on her list was to find a certain large item. It took her quite a few minutes to find it due to everything covered in blood but she found it against the odds.

After much pushing and pulling, Kagome got the item to the edge of the cliff that looked down into the once raging river. All the water was gone, a supernatural occurrence having taken it away; all that was left were dead fish and an oddly placed crater.

With all her might she eased the heavy item over the edge until it began to fall to the rock bed below, then she went back and retrieved its owner.

The person on her back was heavy but Kagome didn't care; it surprised her enough that she could haul anything at all with how weak she felt. But this had to be done, it was the least she could do for them now even though she owed them so much more.

Slowly but surely she made it down the side of the mountain with her load and deposited it carefully to the ground next the only puddle of water that was left. Her charge needed to be cleaned.

Once done, Kagome made her way down into the crater and to the middle where she dropped to her knees and started to dig. It would take her a while to dig the hole with only her bare hands but the dirt was soft enough that she'd manage.

If only she'd have had the foresight to bring some sort of tool, but it was hard enough sneaking past Shippo, Kouga, and what was left of his pack so it would have just made things worse to go fishing around for tools in a strange village.

* * *

><p>It took her a couple of hours but her task was now complete.<p>

Patting the dirt mound one more time, Kagome stood and retrieved the huge item that belonged to the person now buried and with all her mite shoved it into the ground at the top of the grave. Standing up again, the miko took notice of how it looked there; looking tall and proud yet soft like its owner was in life.

It was the perfect thing to use to mark the grave.

As she turned to leave though a glint caught her eye and looking to her right she discovered another item that would serve as another's marker. Walking towards the sparkling piece a watery smile crossed her features as she thought of the other she, no, all of them had lost that day. She picked it up and heard the familiar jingle that accompanied it and it made her heart break. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen! Fairy tales end with happily ever after's not death – why did this have to happen?

Doing the same as she'd done with the other familiar article, Kagome stuck the other precious object into the ground next to what could be called its partner. How many times had they fought together in arms?

Stepping back from the two "headstones", Kagome made her way back up and out of the crater to stand at its edge. The young miko bowed her head and sent a silent prayer to any and all Gods above that would listen.

_"I beg of you, those who created us, to watch over these two while in their eternal sleep. May they forever be happy in their paradise together and if you should so see fit, when there comes a time for the two of them to become reincarnated I ask that they find the love and tranquility that they were not able to have side-by-side in this one."_

"May you both rest in peace my friends."

A lone tear ran down her cheek as she set up a barrier around the two graves; one infused with so much power that Kagome was sure it would last forever.

Without even looking back, Kagome began her trek back up and out of the dried up river and back to her temporary home in the village.

She would have been happy if she looked back though.

If you looked just behind the two weapons you would spot their owners, wrapped tightly in the others embrace and sealing their love with a kiss. Both of them silently saying they were ready to cross over into the land of peace and happiness.

Seconds later the two spirits were gone and all that was left to show that they were even part of this earth were their grave markers.

Miroku's staff and Sango's hiraikotsu. 

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Total words – 1,169**

**Sad chappie and be prepared – there'll be a couple of lighter chapters but then it will go down hill from there. Have the tissues ready folks.**

**Would love to hear your thoughts/reactions to this story!**

**PLEASE COMMENT/REVIEW ~ FLAMES WELCOMED!**


	10. Trapped

**If Only In Reality - Chapter 10 – "Trapped"**

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks since the final battle and there had finally seemed to be some sense of normality fall back into the small group of survivors from the village of Edo; which was a good thing… but it would have been even better if Inuyasha was up and moving around to share it with them.<p>

Oh it wasn't that he was injured per say, but whatever the Shikon Jewel had flung into him after he'd made his wish certainly took a lot out of him. He was barely able to do anything other than go out to relieve himself and even then he needed someone to help him so he wouldn't fall. Kaede hadn't even had a clue as to what was wrong with him, but she did theorize that it might have had some internal injuries or that he was possibly "poisoned" by the purity the jewel had emanated when it disappeared.

But that wouldn't have anything to do with his constant behavioral changes right?

Ever since she had woken after the battle, Kagome had constantly watched over Inuyasha, even to the point of staying up at night fearing he would hurt himself again. For some reason while he slept Inuyasha would suddenly start fiercely growling and just a hint of his demonic markings would appear; at one point it had gotten so bad that the hanyou began to claw himself senseless, making him bleed profusely. In a way, it seemed like he was trying to fight something off but nothing was there to harm him. One night Inuyasha appeared to be worse and Kagome tried to pin him down unsuccessfully which got her clawed.

That's what made Kouga decide to stay.

He'd said that there was no way he was going to leave Kagome with Inuyasha being the way he was. Mutt or not the guy had gotten rid of Naraku and the wolf knew that if he got over whatever the hell was wrong with him that he wouldn't want to wake up to an injured Kagome covered in wounds made by his own hand.

From that night on Kouga had stayed in Inuyasha's room with her and held him down when he'd gotten to out of control. And that's what brought them to this point.

Obviously there was no way they were going to find out what was happening to their beloved hanyou in this era so a plan had been formed. Kirara was going to stay in the village and watch over Inuyasha while Kouga walked the young miko to the Bone Eaters Well. Perhaps there was some sort of clue as to what was going on in one of the medical books in her era. She knew it was a shot in the dark but it was the only any of the friends could think to do.

"I'll be back in four days to pick you up Kagome. I better not find any odd scents on my woman when she gets back."

A smile was his only response as he helped her to stand on the edge of the well before racing back to the farming village. At this point, there was no way in hell Inuyasha could be left alone for more than a few minutes at a time. None of them had any way of knowing if his demonic side was going to finally best him and they certainly didn't want to take the chance.

With one last silent prayer to the Gods, the lone miko jumped into the well and let the blue light encompass her being.

* * *

><p>She'd been stand offish for days and the others had taken notice. Their Kagome was never like this; so quiet and solemn, but just what had happened to her? Was something wrong in her homeland? Did someone attack her? They'd had no way of knowing…<p>

Besides, what could have possibly happened in the few short hours she had been gone?

That's right, she'd returned on foot not even five hours after Kouga had dropped her off at the well and since then she'd made sure not to get in anyone's way. The others didn't need to worry about her right now, they'd had other things to do that she felt took priority over her situation. Kaede was busy taking over the job of village miko since the original had died while fighting for their cause and Kouga was off with his pack-mates taking care of the fallen soldiers that had aided them in their battle. And there was no way she would burden Shippo, he was just a child.

So she did what she normally did in a situation like this, kept everything inside and dealt with it herself, though she knew the others were keeping an eye on her. Why did she have to be so selfless?

Thinking she could at least get some schoolwork done while she watched over Inuyasha, Kagome looked over her calendar only to discover something that made her heart break.

* * *

><p>No one had seen Kagome all day, true that they'd usually caught a glimpse of her sometime helping Inuyasha but they had only noticed Kirara assisting him. What had happened to Kagome?<p>

Kouga guided Kaede as he followed Kagome's scent with only the glimmering night sky to guide them. About half way there the wolf noticed something odd about her scent, but Kagome didn't drink right?

She was spotted on the edge of a hill; a bottle of sake in one hand and some sort of paper clenched in the other. What in the world would cause her to drink?

"Child what is wrong? What has caused you to turn to drink?" A withered hand was placed on the young girl's left shoulder while Kouga took a seat on her other side. Did she not know that they were there for her?

A sad smile crossed Kagome's lips as she gulped down another mouthful of sake.

"My brother's birthday was today."

"Then shouldn't you have been with him? I told you to stay in your homeland for four days not a measly few hours. You were supposed…"

"I didn't go." She interrupted him.

He eyed her for a moment. "What do you mean you didn't go? I sensed the magic as I was running off."

Another mouthful of sake – "The well worked; the magic transported me back to my era, at least it started to. I could see the roof of the well house beginning to enter my vision and just when everything began to clear I hit some sort of barrier." It was getting harder to hold in her tears.

"I don't know what happened. I tried pounding on it, infusing it with purification energy, hell I even shot an arrow at it but the damn thing wouldn't break."

The elderly woman and wolf could tell now how much Kagome had had to drink; never would she speak the way she was speaking now otherwise.

"I guess I was making some kind of noise as I was trying to escape because the next thing I know Mama is looking down at me. Her lips were moving but I couldn't hear her and then I felt this pulling sensation and Mama kept getting farther and farther away. She looked so scared." Tears began to trickle down her flushed cheeks.

Kaede's grip tightened on her shoulder. "Kagome, do ye mean to say…?"

"The stupid well spit me back out! No matter how many times I jumped in it wouldn't let me back through." She turned her teary eyes to the woman she thought of as a grandmother.

"I… I can't go home." 

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Total word count – 1,285**

**Would really love some feedback. Ya'll know I love comments.**

**AS A REMINDER – this story will be upped to rating "M" in a couple chapters due to upcoming events that cannot be excluded from the story. (Or else it wouldn't make any sense)**

**AND that this story is only updated when I'm depressed and won't be told in longer chapters until "Curiosity" is done. This will be told in drabbles for now.**

**PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS/REVIEWS ~ FLAMES WELCOMED!**


	11. Release

**If Only In Reality – Chapter 11 – "Release"**

* * *

><p>She was laying back in their borrowed hut now. The noise of Inuyasha's breathing could be heard along with the soft voices of Kaede and Koga, whom she supposed was outside on the porch. In no way did she remember coming back here; all she could recall was crying against the old miko's shoulders for what seemed like hours and having her sake taken away. Didn't they see that the small amount of alcohol was dulling her pain, if even for only a short time?<p>

"What was Kagome talking about old woman? Was it just a drunk talking or was what she said true? I just figured someone came and picked her up at that damn well or her home was within walking distance but what she said can't be true can it?"

That was Kouga's voice; sure his spoken words sounded cruel, as far as calling her a drunk, but they was he said it – she could tell that he cared. If Kaede revealed to him her secret how would he take it? Would he even believe it? She could hear Kaede begin to speak now. Just what all was he going to reveal to him?

"Aye, all she said was true. That bit about the well; you see Kagome isn't from our time. The well is the portal to her world and apparently the well had decided to close with the disappearance of the jewel essentially trapping her here. The young child has already given up so much for the sake of completing the jewel and now her quest has made her pay the ultimate price." The elderly woman took a breath, seemingly letting what she had just disclosed sink in before continuing.

"She has not only lost her home but her family and friends as well and nay, dare I say her very life. Kagome came from a world that is so vastly different from our own that it took her a while to adjust, but she always had the chance to escape back to her era when she needed to rest. Now that option is lost to her as well as the world she once knew. Of course she has us to help her along the way, but none of us could ever fully replace her blood kin."

Tears were beginning to burn the backs of her eyes. The conversation outside was beginning to bring back memories of the loved ones she would never see again. She just hoped that her absence from their lives didn't take a toll on anybody and that when they thought of her, they would think of her living a happy life even though no one knew what was going to come in her future.

Her mother's fear etched face popped into her mind's eye then; it made a few tears cascade down her cheeks. It saddened her to think that that was the last time she would ever see Mama. A few more tears escaped; hadn't she cried enough already?

"Is it true?"

The voice came from the other side of the room, cracking and deep due to not being used in almost a month. Kagome watched as the head of silver slowly turned to gaze at her when she didn't answer.

"Is the old hag telling the truth?" His eyes were glowing in the barely lit room and it gave the young girl some sense of security but she could also make out the pain laced with in their depths. Slowly she raised and made her way towards the hanyou. Never had he been down this long and it was starting to scare her; who knows what the blasted jewel had done to him or how long it would take him to recover. But there was one thing she did know; Inuyasha needed to concentrate on getting better, not her petty problems.

She sat down by his side and brought the cup of water to his mouth. He drank greatly before laying back down to watch her check his wounds before setting herself back in place on his right, keeping silent the entire time.

"You didn't answer me."

A tiny sad smile graced her face while she fiddled with her skirt.

"That isn't important right now Inuyasha. You need to focus on getting better not worrying about me." She began to rise but was stopped when a clawed hand grabbed her wrist.

"Stop, just stop Kagome. For once in your life don't be selfless. I can tell by the somber look on your face that it's true and that you're holding it all in, not wanting to burden anyone with your troubles."

He moved his hand from her wrist to clasp her hand, squeezing it tightly before gently pulling her down to lie beside him; her head on his shoulder and his arm firmly holding her to his body.

"You have to remember that we're all here for you. I know that it's going to be hard for a while, especially for the two of us, but you'll make it. And besides, your mother figured something like this would happen and made me promise to take care of you if it did."

It was getting harder and harder to hold back her tears now. "Why would it be hard for you too?"

His hand began to weave itself through her hair in a comforting manner. "Because it wasn't just you who lost a family Kagome. Your family took me in without even a second thought when this whole thing started and after a while I began to feel like I finally had the kin I was denied as a child. I had a little brother who looked up to me, a cantankerous, crazy old man for a grandfather, and I was granted with a mother's love again."

She felt a lone tear hit top of her head and she turned to see watery golden eyes staring down at her.

"Did you know she even let me call her 'Mama'? So you see, I lost my family too." He squeezed her to his person even more.

"But don't worry, we've got each other and we'll get through this, one way or another. I'll take care of you forever wench."

The dam behind her eyes broke for the second time that day and she buried her face into his chest and let it all out. She felt her hair become wet as well as the hanyou beneath her nuzzled her head as he too let his emotions take over….

And together, they released their sorrows. 

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Total words – 1,101**

**Yes, I know you all want "Curiosity" and I would like to apologize for the late update on that. At the beginning of the week I took my Aunt Tiny to Peru to go meet our cousin for the first time and then there was Thanksgiving. Also I am preparing for a craft show.**

**BTW – I am creating a Sesshomaru cosplay apron which I will be selling. If you would like to see it go to my DeviantArt page (under the same name). I've also been planning a Sango, Kagome, and possibly Inuyasha themed apron.**

**PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS/REVIEWS ~ FLAMES WELCOMED!**


	12. Happenings

**If Only In Reality – Chapter 12 – "Happenings"**

* * *

><p>Since that night, the hanyou and miko had spent quite a lot of time together, amazingly with little to no fighting. Inuyasha was still suffering from the effects of whatever the jewel had done to him, leaving him weak during the day. Often he felt as if his very soul was fighting against some sort of invisible enemy, trying so hard to take over his body for whatever reason and it took all that he had to fight it off.<p>

If only he'd known what was truly happening to him.

Kagome strode slowly beside him as they walked through the forest. He would have loved to travel faster, but dear Lord whatever was going on drained him! No matter how much sleep he got or how long he rested the terrible weariness wouldn't leave him. Kaede had given him practically every herbal remedy she knew and even that didn't help.

"Inuyasha are you alright or do you need to stop?"

Golden eyes gazed down into concerned brown and he gave a small smile before tugging Kagome along to pick up their pace in the smallest bit. This wasn't the time to think about his problems; the focus needed to be on being there for the miko walking beside him. Sure he was being selfless, just as he himself had told her not to be those seven nights ago, but Kagome needed support right now; needed to realize that even though the well was sealed that she still had him, the old woman, and the runt.

The runt…

Shippo was starting to become suspicious as to Kagome's extended stay, asking often why she didn't go to her world and bring back a cure for Inuyasha, to which he was told that nothing there would help him. But the kit knew it was a cover up and tried everything in his power to discover the true reason for her extended stay.

"You seem awfully deep in thought Inuyasha, is something the matter?"

A squeeze to her hand and silence was her only answer as they stopped by their usual spot along the forest path. Both made their way into a sitting position by the small pond before dunking their feet into the cool water and once again silently holding the other's hand. They were both taking comfort in each other, doing whatever possible to keep their spirits happy and towards getting past this rough time. Hopefully everything would be better soon with them both and then they could start heading into their future together.

That is if the hanyou could keep his eyes open for longer than a few minutes.

He could hear Kagome questioning him again about his health. She really needed to stop avoiding her own sadness; hell it had already been a week and she was acting as if nothing happened. But hey, what else would you expect from Kagome?

"Wench I told you I'm fine. Quit your blubbering already; you're acting too much like a mother hen."

Kagome turned away from him and let out a long sigh. Why couldn't he understand how much she cared for him?

"Inuyasha I'm honestly not trying to be overbearing but you've got to understand where I come from. I've noticed these past few days that you've been sleeping more and waking up later in the day and it scares me." Deep breaths from the young miko filled the space between them and the hanyou could tell just what she was trying to hold in. He removed his hand from her hold and placed his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him in attempts to offer some sort of comfort.

"You've got to look at it my way to wench." He began quietly. "I know your suffering too. Do you know how many times I hear you moan in your sleep at night while the scent of fear drifts off of you? Or how about the many times you've left the safety of the hut because you couldn't find sleep and were concerned about waking me? You've got to look after yourself as well…"

"I can't lose you too."

The faint scent of tears drifted off of her now. Was this what she'd been afraid of voicing the entire time? He watched as the girl beside him stood up promptly as if to walk away, head bowed to hide the tears, and voice low as to avoid the discussion.

"I've lost so many already; I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you." She began to walk away when a clawed hand stopped her and pulled her into a warm chest while five other claw tipped digits weaved themselves through raven hair.

"Listen, you aren't going to lose me ok? We've come so far on this journey to let one little bump in the road stop us." He paused to tilt her head so he could gaze into her chocolate pools. "I promised your mother I'd take care of you remember? I'll be right beside you as the years pass and – hell I'll even care for you when you're old and fat like the hag." Now that earned a giggle out of her.

"You know Inuyasha, sometimes, through your rough exterior, you can actually be a really profound and caring kinda guy."

"Keh, don't expect it too often wench."

More giggles escaped her as his oh so common antics took over. Before her stood not a worn out looking hanyou, but her brave Inuyasha. Kagome was so happy to see his "normal" self after so long that she threw her arms around him and accidentally toppled them both over.

"Ow."

"What happened wench?"

And that's when he saw the trickle of blood on her palm from a minor scrape caused from catching her fall. The scent of rich blood filled his nostrils and something broke inside him. Whatever was messing him up so had finally decided to take over…

He needed to get away – and fast.

"Inuyasha?" She reached for him as he began to back away.

"Kagome you've got to get away from me."

"But…"

"Listen to me damn-it! Whatever's…" Suddenly his breath was taken from him and he dropped down to his knees and then to his side. Dear Lord it hurt!

"What's wrong? Inuyasha speak to me!"

"Get… away… run…" She couldn't feel what he felt; the presence at the edge of his mind; a dark, malevolent being. If she didn't get away now…

Delicate hands cupped his cheeks. "No I'm not running – I've got to help you! You swore to take care of me so I vow to do the same. Just hang on."

The color of his vision was starting to change and his body was no longer in his control. No matter how hard he fought he couldn't stop his hand from rising into the air, poised to strike. He knew what was happening and in no way could he stop himself. The only thing left in his control was his eyes through which he tried to convey to Kagome all the things he could never have the guts to tell her – and he knew she understood though she had no idea of the danger she was in.

It scared him the most when he felt his arm move strikingly fast towards the woman above him and for the first time in the many moons since traveling with one another, Kagome saw an emotion fly through his eyes that was never once there before…

Fear. 

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Total words – 1,260**

**PROMISE to get an extra-long chap for Curiosity out soon… ya'll know how life can get in the way.**

**Hey, would love it if some of you would check out a Fanart for this fic I did myself. It's based off of chapter nine ("Peace") and is on my DA account (same name).**

**PLEASE COULD A COUPLE PEOPLE LEAVE REVIEWS? I've got so many of you reading yet no one tells me what they think! I would love some feedback!**

**PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS/REVIEWS ~ FLAMES WELCOMED!**


	13. Nightmares and Treasures

**If Only In Reality – Chapter 13 – "Nightmares and Treasures"  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Life after that day was never the same again.<p>

Whatever had taken over the beloved hanyou was a polar opposite to the Inuyasha they knew and loved. But the question was why? Why did this thing feel the need to possess him? What was the purpose? And why did it look like it was his demon that had taken over? But that didn't matter at the moment; those questions could be answered later, now they needed to make sure that none of the villagers were killed in cold blood – and Kagome was the only one who could stop him.

Ever since that day by the pond, the beast that was known as Inuyasha was doing anything and everything to break Kagome, giving her impossible tasks to complete and making her do the most horrendous (in the villager's opinion) things. Everyone kept expecting Kagome to get mad at some point, to finally pop her top, after all; she couldn't satisfy him forever by herself. The odd thing was though, that no matter how hard she tried she couldn't become mad or angered by his actions.

That little presence on the edge of her mind, had it taken over her as well? Lately she had been thinking in a medieval-like tongue again and knew that something had taken over her mind and possibly even part of her body as well. At times she would go to do something and her body wouldn't respond to the action needing to be performed. Did the jewel affect her in some way too? But if it did, why wasn't she acting cruel and unfeeling like Inuyasha was now? Would the same thing be happening to her soon? She hoped to God she wouldn't; someone had to be there to keep the changed hanyou from the village.

"Oi!" He hit her across the shoulder again shattering her thoughts entirely.

"Now isn't the time for daydreaming wench, that hut ain't going to repair itself you know. I suggest you get to work or do you want to be punished again?" He spoke darkly into her ear while digging his claws daringly into her side. It wasn't the first time that he'd done such – and the young miko was sure it wouldn't be the last.

* * *

><p>Over the next few weeks Inuyasha's punishments grew increasingly worse. There were days when she just hurt all over but none of the villagers, not even Kaede and Shippo, knew of the harsh treatment she was receiving. Any time the hanyou, well, now demon, Inuyasha would lay a hand on her he made sure to strike in a place that would be easily covered by clothing. The worst part of it all was the fact that she received abuse for the most miniscule things; not chopping wood correctly, not keeping a certain amount of space behind him when in public, stopping to rest her sore feet (since he'd destroyed her shoes), and even improperly skinning her dinner. Was it mentioned that she even had to catch her own food? The demon wouldn't even provide for her though he had practically taken her as wife in all but actually consummating their "marriage". Now there was something else -<p>

He'd started making her give him blow-jobs – any time and any place, whenever he felt the need, which was practically every morning, noon, and night. Kagome knew he was just trying to break her spirit and try to demean even more and the little voice in her head had begun to get ever louder each time the "occurrence" happened; telling her to "get rid" of him. Every time the voice would tell her of ways to be gone of him; a couple of times the presence even tried to take over her body but in no way would she let that happen.

The girl was brought from her thoughts again when she felt a deadly clawed hand tug her hair harshly, causing her to release the ever hardening erection to gaze up at him through her unkempt bangs.

"You're not exactly satisfying me bitch. You better start doing your duty correctly or else; need I remind you about my little threat regarding a certain place if you don't do as you're told?"

He was becoming crueler each day but she just couldn't muster up the courage and anger to stand up to him. She knew it was there inside her but it was locked away deep down in a place she couldn't reach. Was this the voice's doing? Was it stopping her from reacting?

Another harsh tug brought back her attention and she was sure she felt the roots at the back of her skulls come loose. Not even looking at him, she'd been forbidden to do that too, Kagome nodded and she took him back into her mouth, continuing from where she'd left off; paying no heed to the claws digging into her hair and drawing blood.

She'd do whatever it took if it meant the safety of the village.

* * *

><p>At least they got a break on his human nights.<p>

It was an accidental discovery actually, well, more like a welcome one.

Both were inside an extremely run down hut located in the surrounding woods about the village. He'd forced her to leave the comfort of Kaede's hut and take up residence practically out in the middle of nowhere. She'd figured it was just another way to break her, putting her up in a hut in such poor condition but she swore it wouldn't break her, no matter what he did to her.

Each day she'd try different ways to bring back the Inuyasha she knew and loved but all her plans ended up at dead ends rather quickly. Sometimes she felt like he could read her mind with the way he knew about her newest plan or the way he would stop her at the last minute. That was why she was being beaten tonight…

It was near sunset when he'd started to punish her for a plan she hadn't even set into motion yet. The man above her was in mid swing when he suddenly froze and she felt a pulse and then another until she finally opened her eyes and gazed up to what was surely the most wonderful sight she had seen in years.

"Inuyasha?"

The dark haired, violet eyed man standing before her had a mixed look of pure horror and shame on his face. Kagome could tell that he was going to bolt from the way he began to hyperventilate and back away from her – and she just couldn't let him do that. As quickly as her battered body would allow, the miko got up and quickly took a hold of him before he could reach the door.

"Let go of me Kagome, you've got to let go."

Kagome vehemently shook her head no into his back – grasping him ever tighter to her person.

"Please Kagome; you've got to let me get away. It's for your own safety. Please…"

She'd never heard him plead in such a way before.

"Not after I've finally got you back."

He turned around in her arms and let a single digit lift her chin so he could gaze into her chocolaty eyes that he loved so much.

"No, it's only for tonight Kagome. I can still feel him at the edge of my mind; clawing at the cage my human blood has bound him in on this moonless night. It's our only chance. If I can travel far enough away then maybe I can protect you; keep him at bay long enough for you to find a safe place, one where he could never find you. You don't understand the horrible things that he's been thinking about doing to you." He cupped her cheek ever so softly and she saw tears become known in his violet eyes.

"I'll take it Inuyasha, if it means I'll get to have you – the real you – once a month then that's what will have to be."

Some of the tears spilled over then. "I won't allow him to do any more to you Kagome. God knows how hard I've fought each and every day to try and regain control of my body but that – menace – has only gotten stronger. He's planning to take you as his own soon and I just can't allow him to do that. I'm so tired of having to just sit back and watch him beat you black and blue. It's the best thing we can do Kagome."

Inuyasha turned once again to leave but a tug on his sleeve stopped him.

"Stay, please stay."

He hesitated before turning to face her once more. There was only one thing he wished for from her, he knew it would be sudden but it was one thing that meant the world to him and it would certainly mean it to her.

"One condition; I'll stay on one condition Kagome." Another pause, would she truly be willing to do this? "Allow me to have you, as a husband and wife would be in marriage. Let me make your – our – first time together special, knowing that it was our true selves that were joined in such a way and not the false people the jewel is supposedly causing us to be." He ran his hand affectionately through her hair and lowered his nose to the crook of her neck, desperately trying to take in her scent as his demon side would.

"Please let me show how much I love you."

And so they did.

* * *

><p>They both took it slowly that night, filling each touch, kiss, caress, and word with how much they cared and loved one another. Never once did either stop due to second thoughts, the two knew just how right this felt and how much it meant to their relationship as a whole. No matter what the repercussions were after this night didn't matter for they would forever have this night to call their own.<p>

Inuyasha kissed every bruise – every scar – every cut that marred her pearly skin in silent apology. In no way could he ever get across how truly sorry he was for doing this to her but in some odd little way he knew she did. It amazed him that at no moment did the woman beneath him cry out in fear; it just went to show him how truly large Kagome's heart was.

The young miko returned his tenderness tenfold; showing him in any way she could how much she still trusted and loved him even with the resent happenings. All that was seen in her eyes that night was pure love and happiness which was reciprocated through the eyes of the man above her as well – and for that she was grateful.

As he leisurely made his way into her, neither tried to halt the others actions. They continued on, knowing that this might be their only chance to genuinely show one another how much they really cherished what love there was between them. When he reached her maiden barrier though, he did halt for just a moment of hesitation. Was this the right thing to do? Would it only come back to bite them when morning came?

A hug and one of Kagome's beaming smiles terminated his thoughts completely. It didn't matter right now; the night was theirs, and not the people trying to take them over from the inside. He wouldn't let this night be wasted after they'd gone so far. So with one last smile, he captured her lips and broke through her barrier seamlessly before kissing the few tears of hurt away.

Together they climbed the mountain until they reached the peak of their existence and both let go; each one grasping the other and uttering word after word of endearment. Once both had finally ascended back down and regained breath, Inuyasha slipped out of Kagome and went to lay beside her, making sure to face her and pull her into his embrace. In no way would either forget this night, for it was the time that they'd finally told the other of their love and the time when they became husband and wife.

If only they'd known of the upcoming consequences though…

And the life that had been created. 

* * *

><p><strong>AN ~ Total word count – 2,065**

**I would like to formally apologize to my readers for the late updates on all of my stories. As most of you know I'd been sick, then I had the craft show – well, turns out I caught something else there and got sick again. Ugh – sore throats and headaches aren't much fun. But have no fear. I am still writing the next chapter of "Curiosity" and it will be almost double length hopefully.**

**Would someone please leave a review? So many read this and I don't get any feedback. What do you think of this story so far?**

**PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS/REVIEWS - FLAMES WELCOMED!**


	14. Consequences

**If Only In Reality – Chapter 14 – "Consequences"**

* * *

><p>It wasn't until three months later that the result of their night together decided to reveal itself to the world.<p>

Kaede had put two and two together and figured out what Inuyasha had been doing to Kagome throughout the past few months and she felt truly sorry for the young priestess. The girl didn't deserve any of the abuse that she'd been forced to go through, but the way she'd uncovered the truth had been both a blessing and a curse.

The two women had been out foraging for herbs in the woods when a rogue demon had decided to attack. Neither woman had had their weapons with them so they attempted to ward off the beast with their holy powers which did work to an extent – the power hurt the demon but not enough to kill it which Kaede found extremely odd. Kagome certainly had more purification power than what she was expelling out now didn't she? Just what was going on?

The demon decided to try one last "hurrah" as it swung its massive arm in an attempt to strike them both. Thankfully Kaede got out of the way but Kagome wasn't so lucky; she received a terrible gash in her shoulder that began to bleed profusely causing the old miko to become alarmed as she quickly went to the girl to access the situation. Neither of them noticed the sudden disappearance of the demon until Kaede felt someone sharply tugged her hair and forced her to gaze into bleeding red eyes.

"She better not die old woman… that wench is the only thing standing between my claws and that village – if you catch my drift."

InuYasha released Kaede's ponytail and disappeared before she could get one word out. A feeling of dread came over her but she quelled it for the time being – her attention needed to be on Kagome right now, but her fears were instantly brought back when she opened Kagome's kimono to not only reveal her wound but dozens and dozens of scars.

"Dear God." Kaede kept pulling at the top, exposing even more scars to her wide eye. Why hadn't Kagome said anything? She thought back to what Inuyasha had said only moments ago.

_"She's been protecting us this entire time – when will she ever learn to…"_

As she pulled open the rest of the kimono top, something was exposed to her that made her heart drop.

No one should have to go through abuse while in such a delicate condition.

* * *

><p>With much begging and pleading from Kagome, Kaede had agreed to keep up the charade that everything between she and InuYasha was all fine and dandy. The last thing they needed was for Shippo to find out about everything; he had enough to worry about regarding his kitsune exams. But things had been getting harder and harder since that day.<p>

Once Kagome had found out some surprising news she had begun to keep a shield around her stomach in the confines of her clothes so that demon InuYasha would never know her secret. Now that's not to say that the human InuYasha – her true InuYasha – didn't know what was happening within her body. Every human night he would softly lay his hand on her barely swollen stomach, never voicing the actual fact, but acknowledging it none the less.

That was another saddening thing; InuYasha's human nights were becoming shorter and shorter every month. At first it was only by a few minutes, but that soon turned into a few hours – they were lucky if he was his normal self for only a couple hours.

Hopefully things would turn around before such a momentous day came.

* * *

><p>He was having his way with her again.<p>

Ever since that night, when their two normal selves became one, the entity that had taken over InuYasha's body decided to ravish her every night. By now he had learned about what was occurring within her and, in a way; she believed he was trying to rid her of the "problem" by being so rough with her. Lately, as the "dooms day" loomed ever closer, he'd begun to claw into her even more than ever but that wasn't the only thing; that stupid little voice within her mind had begun to agree with what the demon was doing to her – saying that the thing would only cause more harm than good – to kill it – but she wouldn't listen…

Because there was no way she would allow any harm to come to her baby.

Kagome moaned out as InuYasha continued to pound into her, not in pleasure though, but in pain. Throughout the entire day the pain in her lower back had gotten worse and worse and there was nothing she could do to stop it. At the moment the pain was at its height; then it disappeared only to come back at full force. There was a little alarm beginning to go off in her head, urging her to get away, but she needed to somehow stop the man above her first.

Thankfully the God's were on her side.

"What the f***!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he pulled out roughly, leaving Kagome to feel an extreme wetness between her thighs – a wetness she instinctively knew wasn't either of their essences.

Kagome needed to get out of there and fast.

"What the hell is wrong with you bitch? Did I finally kill that brat… hey what are you doing?" He growled as he watched Kagome's hands glow brighter and brighter before she caught him off guard and touched him; infusing him with so much purification energy that it sent him flying across the room and fall unconscious.

After calming down, Kagome slowly rose from her spot, sloppily donned a kimono, and made her way to the door.

She needed to get to Kaede NOW.

* * *

><p>Halfway there; she was halfway to the village when the pain finally became too much for her to bear. Ever so slowly, Kagome edged her way down the bark of a tree to sit at its roots before gritting her teeth as another contraction passed through her. She needed to keep walking and get out of the demon infested woods but she just didn't have the strength left in her. Sunset was fast approaching which put her in even more danger but she just couldn't find the energy to care.<p>

A shadow was passing overhead then… a demon shaped shadow… one that Kagome hoped wouldn't sense her and leave her alone; the last thing she needed to do was fight off a demon in her delicate condition.

"Kagome!"

Said girl's eyes revealed what could be described as a "sight for sore eyes" for floating down to her rescue was none other than Shippo – apparently coming back from one of his exams. With a pop he was standing before her.

"Kagome what's wrong – you smell like you're in immense pain!"

She had to grit her teeth as another contraction passed through her; not wanting to scream and scare Shippo half to death.

"Quickly Shippo, go get Kaede; tell her I'm in labor."

"What do you mean you're in…?"

"GO!"

* * *

><p>It had been a couple hours now since Shippo had returned with Kaede. The old woman had assessed that it would be too dangerous to attempt to get Kagome back to the village without further stress so Kaede sent Shippo back to gather all of the necessary supplies for the birth. During that time the two women talked over the plan they'd come up with only a month ago regarding the child inside her and its life; making sure every little detail was thought and planned for. Now all that was left to do was to wait.<p>

Another grunt came from the young miko as the contractions became ever closer and before long Kaede had announced it was time to push.

Scream after scream tore through Kagome as she tried to push a new life into the world. She knew that she was scaring Shippo, but the boy pulled through as he helped to wipe the sweat from her brow. He was being so brave…

"Kaede… I can't push anymore." Kagome was so breathless now.

"Child ye just have to push a bit longer. I can already see the head."

"I…I…I can't. Weak…"

"Yes you can Kagome – you can do anything you set your mind too." Tired eyes turned to gaze up into blazing violet. InuYasha… her InuYasha had come back to her.

As gently as possible he lifted her up, scooted behind her, and leaned her against his chest; taking both of her hands in his and brought his mouth close to her ear.

"Push Kagome; bring our child into the world."

With a renewed strength that she didn't know she possessed, Kagome began to push again, harder and harder at Kaede, Inuyasha, and Shippo's encouragement until a wonderful sound pierced through the air…

Her baby's cry.

Kaede wrapped the bundle up in the softest cloth she had before she began to move away from Kagome – something that InuYasha found odd. Wasn't a baby supposed to be with its mother after birth? He voiced his question.

"I decided to let Kaede be its mother. With how things have been lately…"

"No you don't understand. I can sense that the child has demonic blood and Inu demons – half or all – have to bond with their mother or else they become very ill because they instinctively know if the woman caring for them is their paternal mother or not. Even if you only hold the baby just once it will help in the long run. I understand where you're coming from but it's for the best if the baby knows who you are… and, if by some miracle, the things happening to us stop then at least he'll know who its true mother is and won't be wary of you if we are somehow able to raise him as our own."

She thought over his words for a moment before nodding to Kaede, who made her way over to the couple with the baby.

"Tis a boy." She announced with a small smile.

When the two looked down to the bundle at their child every terrible thing that had happened to them within the past long months faded away in an instant. The pudgy little face looked like a perfect mixture of them both, but what astounded them most were his purely human features; a patch of black hair adorned his crown, rounded ears his head, and normal nails his tiny little hands. What amazed them even more were his eyes; he had one of each – one violet and one chocolate. How could such a human looking child give off the aura of a half-demon? Neither one of them cared though; it just meant their son was that much more special.

"Kichiro."

"Hmm?" Kagome's gaze left the now suckling baby and focused on the human man behind her.

"His name will be Kichiro because he is lucky to have a normal life." 

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Total words ~ 1,853**

**Kichiro ~ "lucky son"**

**Just an FYI – it's going to get a little confusing from here. Hopefully you all can follow along but I'm sure that I'll get things pretty much cleared up within a minimum of five chapters.**

**Thanks to Sunlancer for Beta-ing! *hugs***

**PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS/REVIEWS ~ FLAMES WELCOMED**


	15. Crossing Again

**If Only In Reality – Chapter 15 – "Crossing Again"**

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Eight years later*<strong>_

The group of men watched the lone figure in the fire illuminated cave as they readied themselves to pounce on their victim. It had taken their leader quite a while to track down the whereabouts of this person, but when he finally did the burly man knew he could hear the money rolling in.

"Boss are you sure we can catch her? I heard that back in the day…"

"Shut up you fool. Obviously it will be easy because all those that once surrounded her are dead as doornails. Besides with that cloak she's been wearing it will be simple to sneak up and capture her. She'll make some lucky man a lovely prize." The leader paused for a moment.

"We make our move at sunup."

* * *

><p>It had been a lot tougher to seize the woman than they'd initially thought. Apparently she'd gotten better at defending herself over the years and the rumors that were spread about her being so weak and vulnerable weren't worth a lick. It had taken two hours to finally restrain their prize and make their way back to their party, but the men knew all the cuts, bumps, and bruises caused by the woman would be worth it in the end.<p>

The one thing that the men found odd though was that not once did the cloak nor had the hood covering her face fallen off during the whole ordeal. Was there something wrong with her? Was the cloak just some sort of armor with an enchantment upon it?

But the men didn't care – so long as they got their money.

* * *

><p>The woman stayed silent during the entire journey though many of the women surrounding her tried to strike up a conversation at one time or another. Oh she knew what was going on around her. The men who had captured her were slave traders attempting to make a pretty penny by selling her to the highest bidder. Most likely they'd heard of her power and beauty; or should it be once beauty? These men had no idea what was in store for them once their destination was reached… she'd already had a plan of action and she was sure those fools wouldn't know what hit them.<p>

Her plan would never work though; for that night was the start of when the traders began putting drugs into the women's food. After all, if the women were high as kites it would take them that much longer to pull their scattered minds back together and try to escape.

If only they'd known the reaction it would have on their most mysterious passenger.

* * *

><p>He was well liked among the villagers. Unlike his alpha, he really didn't mind being among humans which was why he was often dispatched to handle the "petty human affairs" – as they were usually called amongst his peers.<p>

The village he was in now was one of the wealthier ones that resided within the Western borders. The problem that had arisen between it and another neighboring village had been a small one but everyone's feathers were so ruffled that the rumors of war had made their way to the Western Palace which was why the demon had made a personal appearance here today to settle the differences between the two Leaders.

"I believe that this small compromise will bring peace to both communities' for many generations to come."

Each Headman bowed to the dog demon before them; both thankful that the issue had been resolved before a war had broken out.

"I speak for both of us when I say that I am truly grateful for your wonderful guidance Lord Inuyasha."

A smile crossed Inuyasha's face as he stepped out of the hut and prepared to head back to the Western Lands but an unusual sight caught his attention. His gaze was taken from the waiting form of Masuru to the poorly kept wagon pulling into the middle of the farming community. He watched as the burly man along with a couple of his lackey's got off and began to set up the stage to sell off their "wares". Oh he knew exactly who these men were and what they were doing but there was something about the one of the women in the confines of the old wagon that was calling out to him. It was just something about that scent…

Could the woman connected to it tell him something about his past?

* * *

><p>"Attention! Attention fine folk! Its Uncle Atsushi back again with another flock of fine women ready to attend to your every whim; come one and all to see these lovely ladies in waiting!"<p>

A crowd of men quickly formed around the makeshift stage. One by one the women were brought out and sold to one man or another – most of which were, amazingly, sold to older gentlemen just looking for a companion. But as each woman passed, Inuyasha kept finding disappointment; not one of them had that scent that was sending his brain into overtime. He was turning to leave when he heard struggling and smelled the vaguely familiar scent of freshly baked apples.

His attention was once again brought back to Atsushi and then to a cloaked figure being forcefully brought out by two of the lackeys. One would have to be stupid to not realize that she must have been kidnapped from her home whereas the others were most likely sold. It surprised him that it took three men just to hold her in place as the woman was stood before the crowd. For some reason he just couldn't take his eyes off of the mysterious woman; the girl that was so familiar to him yet not.

"And now my fine gentlemen for the grand finish; you see before you probably the most powerful woman in the entire world. I present to you one of the few people left alive to have witnessed the death of the evil hanyou known as Naraku. I have here for you the only surviving human member of the famous group of slayers that killed that vile beast so long ago."

He paused to let the effect of what he said sink into the perspective buyers before continuing.

"Standing before you is the Shikon Miko herself."

While the audience began yelling at Atsushi to provide proof of his claim, since they obviously couldn't see the famous face under the hood, Inuyasha was shocked solid. All different kinds of sounds and scenes kept rolling through his mind at a million miles a minute. A feminine scream here, a caress of his ears there, the smell of blood (both human and demon), a girl dressed in strange clothes clinging to his chest, an immense sense of protection for whatever people were around him….

She seemed to detect something too for as soon as her eyes, which were partially visible because of the sun, spotted him she froze completely. What was running through her mind? Why was fear beginning to intertwine with her scent.

He just had this feeling that she'd know him before his time of darkness; could it be possible that she could shed some light into his dull world?

Inuyasha knew then and there that he needed to get that girl away from here.

"I will pay 10,000 yen."

Everyone looked at him like he was nuts but he stood his ground as he made his way up to the burly man.

"Will you take it or not?"

Atsushi opened his mouth in surprise. Never did he think that he'd bring in so much on any of his girls – especially since the money was coming from the Western Lord's beta. Didn't the house of the White Dog Clan hate humans? But as he stood there sputtering like a fish, accepting Inuyasha's offer of course, he didn't notice that his men had loosened their grip on the Shikon Miko – that is until she bolted.

"Quick set the dogs on her!" Atsushi bellowed as his henchmen did as they were told.

She wasn't able to make it very far due to the drugs in her system, but that didn't mean she was going to give up. Even after the dogs had taken hold of her, Kagome continued to drag herself along. In no way did she want to belong to him, not after what he'd done to her – what he'd done to her body. Unfortunately luck wasn't on her side and before long all of the bleeding bites from the dogs along with the lingering drugs in her body caused her to black out on the forest floor.

Not once did she wake when Inuyasha came and dispatched the dogs nor when he picked her up and placed her on Masuru. Usually he would have just made his way back to the palace but something tugging in the confines of his mind told him that would be a bad idea. He didn't have a plan of action, but the one thing he did know was that the multiple wounds located all about her body needed to be cleaned and bound before they became infected.

"Come Masuru, we shall find a clearing beside a river; looks like we'll be spending the night outdoors for once."

* * *

><p>It felt like she was swimming through ocean, trying desperately to make it back to the surface only to have another undertow pull her back down into its inky depths. Her mind was a jumble. Could it be possible that it was all real? Did their paths truly cross again?<p>

A voice was coming through now; one that hadn't graced her ears in many a year. So, it was all reality. But wasn't he supposed to be dead? Perished? Well, there'd been no physical body recovered after what had happened, but to show up almost a decade later - and to buy her no less than save her as he'd done in her youth?

"Please speak to me. I can sense you becoming conscience."

Kagome let a groan escape from her lips as she went to set up, only to feel a pair of hands push her back down.

"You mustn't rise – you're far to hurt. I must ask though that you remove your hood – I saw one of the dogs near your face and I wish to examine it but no matter how hard I try I cannot remove your hood."

When had he become so patient?

"My face is fine, no harm has been done." Her voice sounded deep and scratchy after so many years of little to no use.

She watched as an odd looked crossed his face. He apparently didn't expect such a voice to come from a seemingly younger woman.

He cleared his throat. "Then allow me to introduce myself." He bowed his head a bit. "My name is Inuyasha, Beta to the Western Lands and over yonder is my dragon Masuru. May I ask your name?"

"My name is of no importance."

* * *

><p>The night passed swiftly and quietly for the party of three, though Kagome knew Inuyasha was a bit miffed at her. It wasn't that she wanted to be rude, but after certain actions done in the past she didn't want to risk their lives crossing any more than they'd already had again. Sure, he seemed like he was back to normal but how was she to know whether or not it was an act?<p>

Just before the sun began to rise, Kagome slowly eased herself over the stream and caught a few fish – enough to feed both people and to treat the huge black dragon. Throughout the entire thing her new "owner" had watched her; keeping a sharp eye on her at all times. She knew he was waiting for the cloak to slip off, to get any hint of her face, but there was no way in hell she was going to let that happen.

It didn't take long to cook the fish. The amazing thing was that Inuyasha was never going to know what hit him. Discreetly, throughout the entire cooking time, Kagome had thrown scent-less sleeping herbs onto all of the fish but one – hers. She watched now as her two "companions" ate and saw how sleepy they were becoming even though they'd just woken up minutes ago.

When Kagome was sure both demons were asleep she deftly made her way into the woods.

There was no way she was going to let someone own her – especially Inuyasha - and she had just the plan to get out of this jam.

* * *

><p><strong>AN ~ Total words – 2,108**

**I know this was confusing so let me explain – it's been eight years since the last chapter. Something happened back then between Kagome and Inuyasha (to be revealed in upcoming chapters) that caused a "split" if you will and some sort of physical harm causing her to hide her form with the cloak. The past events is also why Inuyasha has "lost his memories" (again, explained in upcoming chapters) and what led him to the Western Lands, turned him into a demon, and become Beta to his brother.**

**As a side note, Inuyasha is basically the same physically, only he is a bit taller and has the stripes on his cheeks along with a crescent moon on his forehead.**

**10,000 yen = about $130 US Dollars**

**NAME MEANINGS**

**Atsushi – "industrious"**  
><strong>Masuru – "victory"<strong>

**Thanks to SunLancer for betaing!**

**PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS/REVIEWS!**


	16. Emotions Overfloweth

**If Only In Reality – Chapter 16 – "Emotions Overflow-eth"**

* * *

><p>He felt groggy. What had he done to cause this feeling? The last thing he remembered was eating dinner with Kagome in the small clearing while Masuru watched over them. Nothing had happened then right? He couldn't recollect any surprise attacks nor defending his traveling companions – could he have possibly taken a blow to the head?<p>

Inuyasha's thoughts were interrupted after that by something large, cold, and wet nudging him over and over again in his side. Fluttering lashes were met by the deep indigo eyes of the mammoth black dragon hovering above him; worry etched in its eyes. A low rumble escaped Masuru's muzzle as his forked pink tongue reached out and gently licked the side of his master's face; his own way of begging him to awaken from his drug induced sleep. It took quite a few minutes for the once-hanyou to get his bearings but there was one thing he didn't expect to find -

The mysterious woman was gone.

That's right; there was no trace of her at all. Where was she? Was she the one who caused his "black out"?

It was then that he noticed the smell permeating in the air. The stench wafted from the sticks they'd used to cook the fish on. Now, after so long, the sleeping herb had revealed itself to the naked eye – coating part of the spit his fish had been on last night purple. Immediately he knew exactly what had been done to them; they had been drugged. He took in the scent of his surroundings then only to find what he had anticipated – that the mysterious woman's scent was hours old. In all honesty, Inuyasha had expected her to run off at some point in time. If he were in such a position (if he were a woman that is) he too would be frightened about being bought by a man to do God knows what. A pang of sadness struck his heart as the thought set in of the woman being gone; his only chance of possibly finding out about his past had gone fleeting into the wind… or so he believed.

It thoroughly surprised him when a jingling bag was dropped into his lap. His confused mind stared at the sack for a moment before turning his eyes to the one that had dropped it.

The woman had returned.

"I declare myself free from your ownership. The bag before you contains double the coin you paid for me. I hope it will be enough to pacify you."

She turned quickly on her heel to leave only to be stopped by a clawed hand upon her shoulder, feeling gentler than it before – in what felt like eons ago.

"I didn't buy you to be a slave or a servant." Inuyasha spoke smoothly; his voice like a harp.

"There is something about you that sets my mind off; wondering if it could be you that was sent to unlock the memories caged within my mind. If you would just…"

As he spoke the words, the woman only continued to become angrier. Didn't he realize how much better his life was? How happier he appeared to be? Oh she'd heard the stories about the Beta of the West and how he had mysteriously materialized out of nowhere. She knew exactly who he was and how better off he was after everything had happened. Did he really want to go and ruin the life that he had now? The thought was tempting, but there was no way she wanted to go through such hurt again.

Her mind was made up.

The woman had turned faster than he'd ever seen a human move, causing the words within his throat to die. The demon watched the seemingly glowing eyes of the female before him; eyes that looked so familiar yet not. He could see one thing though, the conflicting emotions warring inside her orbs. Just what was wrong with her? Did this mean she knew something of his past?

"And what if I don't want you to remember?"

A puff of smoke emerged from thin air causing the woman to vanish and leaving the young Beta with his answer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN ~ Total words – 708**

**Follow me on Twitter to get alerts about updates. Daphneshaggydoo**

**A drabble for you. Hope you like it – would love some feedback. There will most likely be more to this story popping up before "Curiosity". Negative energy is filling my house which is causing me to be depressed. But we won't get into that.**

**PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS ~ FLAMES WELCOME!**


	17. Finding Her

**If Only In Reality – Chapter 17 – "Finding Her"**

* * *

><p>The darkness of night – it was something used for so many wondrous things, both good and bad. Most people only liked it for the beautiful stars it brought to them every night but others loved it more for its secrecy – which was what it was being used for tonight.<p>

Beneath the bushes surrounding the outlay of the cliff laid a fair haired man and beyond him, in the denser patch of trees, stood his dragon – both of whom were quietly observing the cloaked woman setting on the edge of said cliff; her eyes trained on the village that lay below.

It had taken him quite a while for him to track her down. With her disappearing in a cloud of smoke, and apparently arriving in the same fashion, not a single iota of scent was left for him to follow what could have possibly been her home.

Since that wasn't an option he'd done the next best thing.

* * *

><p>First off, he'd gone back to the village from which he'd obtained her; thinking that perhaps one of the other women had been taken along with her. Unfortunately luck wasn't on his side; he did get a pretty good idea of where she might be located though, but, even that tiny bit of information could be inaccurate.<p>

Of course everyone had heard of the Shikon Miko and all the tales that went along with the famous name yet not one person knew where the female was located. Most simply stated she was dead from a horrible event that had happened eight years ago.

Could that event have something to do with her actions and personality now?

But that wasn't the issue now; the girl needed to be found first before he could delve any further into her peculiar personality. Now the only thing was figuring out how to gather such information.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha decided to go after the caped woman. Sure, his Alpha would be mad for abandoning his duties, but, at this point he really didn't care. There was just something within him begging to go after her yet there was another piece deep inside his heart crying out at seeing her act that way. Obviously it was another sign of how she was somehow involved in his forgotten life.<p>

All he had to do now was find the mystery woman and, hopefully, uncover his past. Just how was he going to go about such a thing?

* * *

><p>He got a tip only a day after traveling the countryside. Evidently about three miles away from the gravesite of the evil hanyou Naraku was a village where an elderly miko lived that had, supposedly, once knew the Shikon Miko when the original journey for the shards had started.<p>

It was just past sunset when he entered the village described to him and already his senses were becoming restless. The people that caught even a glance at him immediately hid in any nook and cranny they could find. Even fearful shouts of "demon" rang throughout the air when Inuyasha made his way to the center of the large community. Some even went as far as to aim any farm implement they could get their hands on at him.

Did they not know who he was?

"Ya dare show yer face back in this village ya varmint after everything ya put us through!"

"Leave now or we won't spare your life like last time!" another yelled.

Trying to process what exactly was going on, Inuyasha gave a retort, "Gentlemen, I have no idea what it is you speak of. Not once since I have become Beta of the Western Lands have I stepped foot into your village boundaries."

The men had seemingly had enough talk and raised their makeshift weapons into the air, ready to strike, when a matronly voice stopped them all.

"Lord Inuyasha," The village men cleared a path to allow an elderly woman to be seen. "If you would please come with me I'm sure that I could answer any questions you may have."

Something about the woman's appearance rang a bell of recognition off throughout his mind. He would need to investigate his ever growing curiosities at a later date to satisfy his ever busy mind.

Was the mysterious woman leading him to even more of his forgotten past than he could have ever imagined?

* * *

><p>The fire within the hut burned brightly; illuminating the shadows of its two occupants menacing upon the walls. Both figures sat quietly, sipping their tea, neither knowing where to start the conversation.<p>

Clearing his throat, it was Inuyasha that began.

"I thank you for such hospitality. Evidently though, you know my name, but, I have yet to learn yours."

Inuyasha watched while the older woman took another sip of her tea, acting like she didn't want to answer his question. Did this elder know him perhaps? Was that why she was so hesitant?

Her mouth began to open, hopefully in reply, but was interrupted by a sleepy child.

"Mama aren't you coming to…"

The small child, obviously a boy, froze completely; not a single movement coming from him except for the slight twitch of his nose. It appeared, to Inuyasha anyway, that he was acting like a demon sniffing out a stranger, but, this boy had a completely human scent. Right?

Yet another mystery is added to the list in need of solving.

"Go back to bed honey, I will be in shortly."

"But Mama…"

A stern gaze from the matriarch halted his words. With one final glance at their guest, the (so far) nameless child turned to go back to the land of dreams.

"Forgive my son for his actions; he isn't quite fond of men."

_"This woman has taken in a child at such an old age? She must truly be special to take on such a task. Though I am curious; that boy looks quite a bit like someone yet I can't place who. Besides that his scent was off, kind of like something was blocking part of it. Is he actually a full human as I'm being led to believe?"_

His thoughts were interrupted though as the woman began to talk again, revealing to him that her name was Kaede. Now was the time for his questions.

* * *

><p>And that was how he ended up hiding in the bushes with Masuru just a few yards away. Since Kaede seemed to only hover over answering the first few questions asked, Inuyasha had gotten straight to the point. Just where would he be able to find the strange cloaked woman?<p>

According to Kaede, the woman would every night, promptly at sunset, take a position on the highest cliff overlooking the village so that she could protect it from demons and bandits. Sometimes though the villagers would wake to find their woodpiles restocked or part of the fields harvested; just a few of the many good deeds that had been performed by their "protector". From the way Kaede talked it sounded like this female felt the need to repay the village for something done; but, what was that "something"?

Rustling that from another area of the clearing caught his senses and Inuyasha watched a figure move out of the shadows and into the moonlight; one he recognized instantly.

"Thank God! You had the shit scared out of us woman. Just where the hell have you been?" The person dropped down beside the still unmoving woman, searching with his eyes for possible wounds hidden under the cloak.

"I am fine Kouga."

"Like hell I'm going to believe that woman, you were gone for almost two weeks. Do you know how much we worried…"

Kouga reached his hand up into the hood of her cloak and cupped her cheek; a couple fingers grazed the back of her neck and he was shocked at what he found.

"What the hell? What happened to your hair?"

He was about to pull her hood down but her hands stopped him. This shocked Inuyasha greatly, were certain people allowed to see her face?

"Don't, he is watching."

Golden eyes widened to epic proportions. She knew he was here? Why hadn't she said anything before? He noticed the wolf was sniffing frantically now and saw his eyes grow angry as he apparently found his scent.

Growling erupted from Kouga, "I'll kill that mutt for doing…"

"He did nothing to me. Calm yourself."

"If he didn't then what happened to your hair?" He sat down in front of her to examine her once again; it was then that he noticed something else was missing.

Many minutes passed while the woman continued her silent watch over the village.

"If you won't tell me what happened or where you've been, will you at least tell me where your necklace has gone?"

Another minute passed.

"I had to do something to pay him back."

"You sold the only thing you had left from your family? Is that why your hair is cut as well? What do you mean by 'pay back'?" Kouga put his arm around her. "You know if you needed money the tribe would have…"

Inuyasha let their voices fade out. His woman sold her hair and, what he supposed, was her most prized possession just to pay him back the few measly coins he paid for her?

After thinking about it for a while, Inuyasha thought this might be the only chance to get into her good graces and perhaps learn about his past.

And he knew just the item he needed to find to begin solving the mystery.

* * *

><p><strong>AN ~ Total words – 1,607**

**Sorry it took so long to update. Hope this is to your liking. Will try to update more often.**

**PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS/REVIEWS ~ FLAMES WELCOMED!**


	18. Watching

**If Only In Reality – Chapter 18 – "Watching"**

* * *

><p>The following days had the Western Beta forgoing his duties to watch the self-proclaimed village protector that he was becoming more and more enamored to as time went by. Each and every thing she did made him ever more curious about the peculiar habits she had. The first of which caught him off guard the most.<p>

The girl never slept. Well, that wasn't true; she slept, but only in small, fitful bouts during the day and never at night. If this was he daily routine, shouldn't she have collapsed from exhaustion by now? Humans did need sleep to function properly right? Why did she feel the need to sacrifice sleep in order to keep watch over the village at night? What caused her to be this way?

So many questions, so few answers.

He desperately wanted to approach her; find out why she drew him to her in such a way. Inuyasha greatly wished to give her a peace offering, hopefully of the precious necklace that she'd sold to pay back the money he'd bought her with. Surely if it meant so much to her she would be happy to receive it back right?

After a day of searching, the demon had, surprisingly, given up and returned empty handed, realizing that he didn't know exactly what he was looking for to begin with. Perhaps if he watched this woman for a while he would get a clue as to which merchant she sold it to.

* * *

><p>Following her through the woods, Inuyasha and Masuru watched, from a distance of course, as the woman emptied her many animal traps, cleaned her kills, and hung the furred skin to dry. What was even more puzzling was how she didn't even keep any of the meat for herself. Why would she do such a thing? Wouldn't she need to keep at least SOME of the meat for herself? And what was she going to do with all of the furs once they had dried?<p>

Immediately after the animals were sliced they had been taken to Kaede in the village for her to apparently distribute or use as she saw fit. Another thing that bothered him was how wide a berth the townspeople gave the cloaked woman, acting like she was the plague or something. Some were even going as far as to spit in her direction. What did this woman ever do to any of them?

The secretive aura surrounding the woman became ever larger with each unanswered question.

* * *

><p>He followed her now to the nearest village, which was over ten miles away. In his eyes, it would have made more sense to ride a horse and travel half the time, but, this woman walked the entire way. Inuyasha did admit that she did walk quite a bit faster for a human, but, what caught him off guard even more was how she never stopped to rest or even drink. Did this woman ever sleep? Was there ever a time that she rested her body?<p>

According to the way she kept on walking apparently not. Inuyasha contemplated more than once about revealing himself and helping her on her journey, but, decided against it. If he were to divulge that he'd been following her then it would take him that much longer to, hopefully, gain her trust.

* * *

><p>Another shocker came when they finally reached the village. Surprisingly, none of the people here acted like she was the plague as the community had in the last. They seemed more like they were used to it; as if her being here was a normal occurrence. Was it perhaps? Inuyasha soon found out.<p>

His target apparently liked getting straight to the point. Immediately, his mystery woman walked up to one of the larger merchants in town and handed over her huge bag of furs, but, what struck him odd was how she had instantly turned to leave. Did she not want payment for such work?

The things this girl did struck him so oddly.

"Please let me pay you for such fine furs." He'd heard the shopkeeper plead, only to receive a shake from the woman in return.

"Surely you must need money for something? In all the years you've helped supply this village you've never once let any of us pay you."

"I need no money. I live off what the land provides me." Her gravelly voice answered back before taking off again.

Inuyasha watched as the merchant walked back to his store and pause to look at his wares, a sudden smile appearing across his face. Grabbing a couple small items, the burly man high tailed it through the crowd and made it to the cloaked woman.

"Wait. If you won't take payment then may I give you these?" He placed a few small wooden toys into her hands.

"I'm sure that youngin' that tags along with you sometimes would like a few toys to play with. Little guy sure must be lonely with no one to play with."

Inuyasha's eyebrows furrowed. Little guy? Did he mean the child that lived with the miko Kaede? From what this man was saying there was a story behind him too. How many more mysteries would this woman reveal?

The woman bowed slightly in thanks. "I will bring him next time so that he may thank you properly for such wonderful gifts."

"Aw, think nothin' of it."

The man blushed slightly before stuttering a goodbye and heading back to his shop while the cloaked woman walked back to the outskirts of the village, but not before stopping at another cart and staring at his wares. In fact, if Inuyasha was seeing right, she was staring at a specific piece. Once she'd walked off, he'd immediately jumped from his perch and tried to identify what she'd been looking at. And he did alright.

Slowly, he lifted up the odd piece into his hands, staring at the golden heart with a thoughtful eye; wondering what exactly was so special about it. His thoughts were interrupted though.

"Beautiful ain't it? Just got it in a few days back; figured it would go pretty quick but that writing on the back is frightening the folks 'cause they can't understand it."

Flipping the pendant over, Inuyasha fingered the symbols on the back; sensing a familiarity about them but not matching them to any memory. It didn't faze him any though, the item was something significant to that woman, not him.

"How much?"

* * *

><p>He'd gotten it. Now all that was left was to present it to her and hope that she would open up some. The more time he spent trailing the girl, the more glimpses of memories he would get. He was certain now that she knew something.<p>

If only these guards hadn't found him.

"M'Lord, you must return to the domain. Lord Sesshomaru is extremely disappointed with your lack of duty and demands your presence immediately."

Guess he'd have to wait to give her his gift of peace.

* * *

><p><strong>AN ~ Total words – 1,176**


	19. Flashbacks

**If Only In Reality – Chapter 19 – "Flashbacks"**

* * *

><p>Two months.<p>

It had been two whole months since Inuyasha had caught even a glimpse of his shadowed maiden and it was his entire Alpha's fault. Of course he understood that there was work to be done, but, that didn't mean that there wasn't a moment that went by where she didn't cross his thoughts once or twice.

The Beta shook his head to rid hum of his thoughts so that he would be able to get back to the normality that was his life.

This was his normal life, right?

A feeling of wrongness had been overcoming him an awful lot as of late when he was doing certain things. Interacting with his brother, for example, was quickly becoming one of those moments. Each time Inuyasha got even a whiff of Sesshomaru he'd get an overwhelming urge to brandish his claws and fight against the foreboding feeling that welled up inside just at the sight of him. None of it made any sense though. Why would he feel such a hatred for his brother? Were they not always as they were now?

Little did he know that he would soon find out.

* * *

><p>Finally, after another agonizing passage of the moon cycle, Inuyasha got the chance to set out again for the quaint village that held the woman of his every thought. He was determined to find out any and all he could on this trip. Again he clenched the pendant he'd purchased as a peace offering for her, hoping against all hope that perhaps with the small necklace that she would open up and possibly learn about his lost memories. If only these fool guards weren't sent along with him.<p>

Two of the Western Land's best guards were trailing along behind him; per his Alpha's orders of course. This time Sesshomaru had set a time limit on him and made sure that a couple of guards were there to enforce it if necessary. In one way, he didn't mind one bit that the two men were trailing him; you never know when an assassination attempt would take place. Yet, in another part of his brain, Inuyasha was fighting his brother's reign with all his might.

Shaking his head to rid him of the thoughts that he'd pondered so many times before, the beta took a long sniff of the air as the threesome came closer to their destination. His face scrunched while he took another sniff, smelling again that something was off. Why was the air filled with such an overwhelming sense of sadness and death?

He picked up his pace to find out.

* * *

><p>It was shocking to see so few people in the village. Even more alarming to watch as none of the people took a second glance to the three outsiders now walking through their town.<p>

Something was definitely up.

"It is nice for you to grace our village with your presence once again Lord Beta."

Sights were then set on the small, elderly woman with a basket under her arm and a young child at her side. Taking in her form, Inuyasha could see how tired and haggard she was, even though she was obviously trying to hide it; the boy at her side barely able to hold back his tears. He voiced his concerns about what happened.

"The wasting sickness devastated us during the winter moons. It was so incredibly horrible that almost a third of our villagers were taken from us. Only I and a few others were well enough to care for all the others who were ill."

Kaede noticed how the once hanyou was barely listening to her; gazing around like he was searching for something, or someone, instead of paying attention to her response.

"Ye won't find her here."

Now that got his attention.

"If fact it might be a good thing that you showed up." She began walking back towards the general direction of her hut.

"What ever could you mean by that Lady Kaede?"

* * *

><p>Further and further they climbed up the side of the mountain. Why in the world would any human want to ever live so far away from its own kind, and for what purpose? Could she have possibly been exiled from her own race? No, that couldn't possibly be it, right?<p>

Finally Inuyasha and his guardsmen made it to the steep overlay of rocks that hid the entrance to what was supposedly the strange woman's home. They approached it cautiously, heeding the warning given by the old priestess about the enchantment placed upon the escarpment. The only problem was that not one of them felt any sort of magic in use. Was it possible that Kaede was wrong? Or, perhaps, was the strange woman not even home?

"You two stay here. I'm going in to see what's going on."

"But M'Lord,"

A stern growl set the two sentries in place immediately while Inuyasha jumped up to the mouth of the hidden cave. The growing silence that was emitting from the cave was starting to worry him. If someone lived here, shouldn't there at least be noise or the smell of a simmering stew coming from within? Why was this… home… so dark and gloomy?

All thoughts left his mind when he spotted a slumped figure toward the back of the cave. The closer and closer he got to the form, the stronger the stench of sickness became. It was then that he remembered the old priestess words and knew exactly what happened to his mystery woman.

* * *

><p><em>"The sickness passed through our village so quickly that we were caught off guard. So many people went down at once that there weren't many of us left to care for them all. We were overwhelmed. Thank the God's that Ka… I mean she came when she did. It was only thanks to her that those of us are still amongst the living. I fear now though that the results of her care have taken their toll on her."<em>

* * *

><p>That was why he was here now, because of the fear being held in the old miko's words which had now been confirmed by the barely breathing body before him. Immediately he began to look around for ingredients for medicine and it was only then that he saw how truly bare the cave was. There were no supplies what so ever lining the walls. How did this woman live? Survive even? Just how long had she been living this way?<p>

His mental line of questioning stopped abruptly when strangled; gasping breaths escaped the lone figure against the wall. The Beta knew exactly what had to be done, no matter what his Alpha's wishes were. He made his way to the entrance of her makeshift home,

"M'Lord, is she there?"

"She is. I order you to go directly to the village and purchase all of the necessary items for a human home. Also, you will go to the miko and obtain a large amount of the cure for the sickness."

The reactions that came were to be expected.

"But they will charge almost four times the price to us!"

"Then pay it! Now be on your way and make haste!" Growling out his final decree, Inuyasha instantly made his way back into the cave and to his mystery woman.

_"The first thing to be done is to warm this place up."_

Not seeing any wood lying around, Inuyasha took little time to run down to the forest and gather as much wood as he could carry. Once he returned and had a decent fire going, he turned to the woman of his thoughts and began to move her toward the warmth. Movement caught his eye and he noticed something odd about woman occupying his arms. He could see her nose. Could it be that she was so sick that the spell on the cloak was weak?

Curiosity getting the better of him, the Beta took the chance, after setting her down next to the fire, to shift the rest of the hood from her face. What he saw though set his mind ablaze.

A lovely face was revealed to his eyes; one that had obviously seen its fair share of injuries. There was a scar running across her eye and over her nose and many other minimal scars, but, the one that caught his eyes the most were the four perfect claw marks that marred her left cheek completely. It wasn't how bad or horrible they looked that kept drawing him back. No, it was the phantom female screams growing louder and louder in his mind the more he stared. Was he possibly there when that injury took place?

"Mmmmm," The overwhelming scent of fear along with her moans stopped his wondering for only moments, because what she muttered next, in her sick induced coma, brought on another long line questions.

"Please," She shivered in fear.

"Please don't hurt me Inuyasha."

* * *

><p><strong>AN – total words – 1,501**

**Hope you are happy with this chapter. I was. I've been getting a lot of good reviews about it and I am happy that you, the readers are enjoying it. Sorry to anyone that I made cry.**

**I am working with the 4-H office this year so I will be VERY buy throughout the months of May, June, & part of July. I will post as often as possible but most likely I will be too tired to even think straight.**

**PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS/REVIEWS ~ FLAMES WELCOME!**


	20. Revelations

**If Only In Reality – Chapter 20 – "Revelations"**

* * *

><p>The whole world froze around him when she muttered such a small sentence. She thought he was going to hurt her? Was that the reason her fear permeated the air so?<p>

Amber eyes traveled back over the scars taking up residence upon her face. He couldn't help but wonder; was it his fault that she was marred? Was it his own claws the created the horrible designs decorating her skin? Could his possible mistreating of her be the reason she had separated herself from her own kind?

No! Now wasn't the time to be contemplating his past! Already he could sense his guards coming back towards the cliff. They needed to be stopped from entering the cave immediately in case more supplies needed to be procured for this woman's care. Thankfully the men were stopped a fair distance and were given instructions to fetch Masuru and send him up straight away.

"M'Lord, you must remember your deadline."

The guard received one of the coldest stares ever given by the Western Beta; a glare that even rivaled that of their Alpha.

"I will not leave a woman, no matter what race, to die if I alone could possibly heal her."

* * *

><p>Within a mere hour Masuru arrived and immediately took a place alongside the sick woman, knowing from his master's actions exactly what he needed to do. His job, for the time being, was to be a source of warmth for the recovering human and to lend to her his natural healing abilities. After all, that's what dragons were known for; their remarkable ability to transfer their healing energy to others in need.<p>

Inuyasha, meanwhile, was still preparing the medicine. While he was waiting for the concoction to boil he took a moment to truly take in the cave interior. While it was true that when he first entered the cave that the overwhelming shock at the woman's living conditions startled him, there was just something else about her that was nagging him even more.

Standing, the Beta took a closer look at the wall and noticed the odd markings on its surface. Obviously this cave was neither natural nor man made (at least that's what he thought). A new clue was discovered when his clawed hand grazed the wall and a sharp spark of pain shot straight through his arm. Clearly it was a spark of purification powers. That didn't mean…?

His sight returned to the tiny looking form that he had charged unto his care. Was he right in his assumptions that this woman burrowed this cave out herself just to escape from her own people?

* * *

><p>Over the next several days Inuyasha got a lot of insight as to what kind of woman, no, girl, his patient was. The person she made everyone perceive her to be was completely different than what he was witnessing now.<p>

His patient, truly, on the inside was just a frightened child living in an adult's body. Any time he would get close to her she would tense up as if preparing for some type of punishment. The thing that struck him though was how she had never, not once, called out for help. It gave him the impression that she was used to such actions. His theory was backed up one day when he was changing her sheet. Part of her cloak had slipped open revealing more scars but it was one particular one that really drew his attention.

Along her outer thigh there was a perfect outline of a hand, a clawed one at that, and one that particularly looked suspiciously the size of his own hand. Now, he knew it was wrong, but out of pure curiosity Inuyahsa gently laid the body part in question on her skin; finding that not only did both match up perfectly, but that another bout of closed off memories had been released into his mind.

* * *

><p>So, he had been the one to hurt her.<p>

Begging, that was the most that he'd heard in his memory. This woman's cries and whimpers along with what he supposed was his growling and grunting rang through his mind during this assault of memories. What was strange to him though was how, from what his mind told him, no scent of fear ever left the girl during the gruesome, well, "activities" that he was making her go through. The one shocking bit was the other lingering memory scent, other than that of their exertions, was that of a heavily pregnant female, one that suspiciously smelled like the one before him.

Was what he was remembering true? If so, then where was this child? Did he kill during a time of rage?

Was he or she possibly his heir?

Just what all was this woman going to reveal to him?

* * *

><p>Finally, after years of being locked up in that mental cage, Kagome got back control of her body. Now if only she didn't feel so rotten.<p>

"Mmmmm… Ugh…."

She was moaning from the pain as she tried to open her eyes and view her surroundings with no luck. Could she be dead? Why was it so warm? Did she go to hell after death for all of her crimes?

Again she tried to move only to have a clawed hand stop her; that same familiar one that seemed to be popping up a lot lately.

"Shhhh… you need to relax. You've been fighting the wasting sickness for almost a week and you need to recover your strength."

She felt herself being sat up and something rough and awful smelling being pressed to her lips.

"Drink up. It will take away the pain in time."

Why did his voice have to be so gentle and convincing? She decided to comply and drink the brew before being laid back down on not the cold ground as she expected, but a futon. Where had it come from?

All thoughts left her when she felt a length of hair being tucked back behind her ear. Oh no! Her hood had fallen off henceforth revealing her face to him. Truly he must have been disgusted by her. The question though was if that had mattered, why was he here taking care of her now?

She felt her brow being dabbed with a wet cloth and what felt like a feathered pillow being fluffed behind her head. Suddenly, she got the overwhelming feeling that she was being watched. Although she knew who it was, it was his reaction she wished to see. What did he think of her now? (Even if he didn't remember her)

A cloth dabbed her forehead again.

"I wish I knew your name. It's getting quite tiresome simply referring to you as 'woman' all of the time."

Footsteps could be heard reverberating off of the walls as she contemplated his silent request. Should she open this can of worms? Would it be a wise idea to let him into her life again? To possibly pull him back when he has such a successful future ahead of him?

Would it honestly hurt for him to know her name and not everything else?

She decided to take the chance, even if the entity inside her didn't approve.

"Kagome."

The footsteps stopped cold.

"My name is Kagome."

* * *

><p><strong>AN – total words – 1,221**


	21. Unbearable

**If Only In Reality – Chapter 21 – "Unbearable"**

* * *

><p>It was Inuyasha who began to notice his charge talking to someone one afternoon when he returned from hunting. He didn't smell anyone within the cave with her, but, that didn't mean that he wouldn't worry.<p>

As he got closer to the entrance he could hear more and more of the conversation being held between the woman and the mystery person. Only a few moments later did he begin to realize that Kagome was, if fact, talking to herself and nobody else. The thing that disturbed him though was how she would speak to herself in a seemingly normal voice to only turn around and answer in a voice that was older, colder, and schooled.

Creeping around the corner just enough to see inside, Inuyasha began to study Kagome; hoping beyond hope that at least one of his many questions would be answered.

"No, you can't do that to me again."

She sounded panicked.

"You know it must be done."

There was the bitter cold.

He peeked in a little bit more and saw her huddled beneath the blanket he'd given her; practically leaning against the cave wall in the fetal position. One huge thing he noticed was how frightened she seemed to be. The scent of fear was pouring off of her in innumerable waves. He listened further -

"Please…"

"Do you have any idea of how hurt you'll be if you do this?"

The bitter voice was back.

The beta saw Kagome then, the true girl he supposed was hidden beneath the many protective layers; shed a single tear and attempt to hold the rest of her emotions in check.

Something odd that stuck out though was how her eyes changed color when each voice overcame her body. Was this woman possibly possessed by a demon? If that was true, then why wasn't she rampaging and destroying things as someone in such a situation would? Nice demons don't usually overcome a human to use as a host. So what in the world was going on?

He could feel it in his bones. Something wasn't right with any of this and it was beginning to make him mighty uneasy.

"I don't care." The true side spat out. "I will do whatever you want, just let me have one last night…"

It was time to intervene.

"One last night for what?"

Obviously he'd startled her. The wide, frightened eyes of a child stared at him from the back of the cave while he split his kill and start it cooking. He guessed his presence had completely halted her conversation with herself, yet, in a way he wished it hadn't. Could he have learned that much more if he'd just kept quiet for a bit longer? This would never be known for sure.

Thoughts were drawn to a halt as a painful hiss filled the air, one that was accompanied by a short shuffling and another hiss before quieting down. Kagome had made her way over to the warm fire and, by scent alone, Inuyasha could tell she was trying her best to hold in painful tears. Just where was this pain coming from? This couldn't possibly be part of her punishment could it?

"Contrary to popular belief," The demon began, "It is alright to show one's emotions. I would think no less of you if you did."

This small news flash made her huff in annoyance for a brief moment. That statement alone made her companion sound exactly like one of her teachers; back in a time when everything was semi-normal and life was much easier.

No one knew how badly she longed to be the same carefree girl she was all those years ago.

If only things could be that way again.

Yet, she knew it never would.

* * *

><p>Silence trapped the occupants of the cave as they ate their supper. It wasn't that something awkward or strange had happened; there was simply nothing to be said among the pair. That didn't mean that they weren't left to their own devices within their minds though.<p>

He was sure that she hadn't noticed, but Kagome had been staring longing out the mouth of the cave for quite a while now; a look of longing and nostalgia gracing her marred features. Was she possibly lost in her oh so secretive past? Could what he'd heard earlier set something off within her to make her become so forlorn?

* * *

><p>Minutes passed by and Kagome still sat in that same spot staring out into the night; taking in the sight of darkness and the slight twinkling of the stars. The sound of the crickets and cicadas were like music to her ears, the scent of pine like a new breath of life, and the wisp of mountain air like a gentle caress on her skin. Lonely blue eyes closed softly, leaving the rest of her senses to take in the quaint joys of the moment,<p>

Things she knew she would never experience again.

_"My last night in this world; lord only knows of the many things I'll miss. Yet, the one thing that I truly wish for will never be granted. It will forever remain an untouchable dream."_

Feeling the wave of sleepiness take over, Kagome slowly stood up and set off to bed, but not before another bout of pain ensnared her in its trap and made her fall to the dirt floor gasping for breath. Strong arms were felt pulling her back into an upright position before then drawing her body into a strong, muscular, silk covered chest.

"Deep breaths Kagome, the pain will pass."

And it did, but not before an overwhelming sense of tiredness overcame her. Wow, did her position in his lap feel mighty comfortable.

"It still amazes me how you haven't yelled or cried due to your pain."

She'd only vaguely heard the absentminded remark in her sleep induced haze. Never did Kagome know that she would answer him back in an almost non-existent voice.

"But you hate to see me cry."

* * *

><p>It was dark. So dark in fact that Inuyasha's demonic vision couldn't even see anything in this place. How did he get to such a place? The last he remembered he was sitting in a cave with Kagome in his arms.<p>

"You shouldn't have come."

He heard a voice speak. Coincidentally, it sounded almost exactly like the cold voice Kagome was talking to earlier. No, that couldn't be right…

Could it?

The darkness was becoming a bit overwhelming, even for someone of his demonic stature. It did, at certain moments, feel like everything was closing in around him. However, there was an overwhelming sense of sadness that surrounded him and unsettled him deep in his bones. Never in all of his years did Inuyasha feel such unhappiness; even when he'd seen whole villages decimated by illness, not one of them were ever this dejected.

It was time for some answers.

"Where am I?" His voice boomed.

"Within the confines of her mind."

Her mind?

Pearl white fangs glittered as another question was about to be formed from his lips, but he was stopped when breathing was heard and a familiar scent made itself known in what he was beginning to think was a hell hole. When Inuyasha turned around though, to face the starting point of the scent, all breath and thought left him at the sight before him.

A dimly lit cell established itself within the darkness; one that looked centuries old and ready to crumble if given the slightest tap. Crumbling brick and stone made up three sides while rusted and sharp iron bars made up the final wall and door. A single thickly made chain was attached to the back wall; a chain which snaked across the floor before attaching itself to the blob that occupied the center of the dank room. Wait, not blob… human.

"Is… is that…?"

"Yes. It is she." The callous female answered.

Inuyasha couldn't fathom as to why a part of someone would imprison the other. This was a mind boggler indeed. He still couldn't wrap his mind around it though to form full questions.

"Why?"

An icy hand grasps his shoulder tightly.

"Because she was willing to give up anything to be with fully one last time; the demon she lo…"

"Enough."

Their attention was drawn to the weakening voice of the figure occupying the cell.

"Let him go." The human mumbled almost incoherently. "This isn't what we agreed to. I didn't want him to see this part of me."

The faceless woman cackled in the surrounding darkness.

"We agreed upon what would happen to you, not what, if anything, this demon would see. In fact, why don't you let him see you in a new light?"

It was as if an electric lamp of the future had suddenly come to life; its light only encompassing the space of the cell, shining its beams on the only occupant; revealing everything to the golden eyes of the Western Beta.

Breath was stolen from him again when he saw the chained female. It was definitely Kagome but what bothered him most were the innumerable wounds she had marring her skin. Deep, bleeding claw marks and bruising visible on her back (which was facing him) as well as small pieces of what seemed to be white and green material. Such small, insignificant colors that set off what he supposed was a long forgotten memory in his mind; one of a teenage looking girl wearing a white top and a scant pair of green hakama that went far above her knees. Were they hakama though? He got the distinct feeling that they weren't.

What bothered him the most though was the large pool of blood she sat in. He could smell that it was her own. How long had she been sitting there like that? Inuyasha took it upon himself to end her suffering.

"As Beta of the Western Lands I demand you let this woman go at once."

Nothing happened.

Silence entombed them again.

He hadn't even known that the unfriendly woman had left.

"It is no use." Kagome spoke. "I made a pact with her that cannot be broken. If it was, I would lose my honor, the only thing I have left to call my own in this godforsaken place."

Her emotion was high. She truly did sound like she was giving up in defeat; deciding to live with her so called punishment rather than fight for freedom. The Beta decided to give it one last hurray for her. He might not have been able to free her, but, perhaps he could make her a bit more comfortable.

"If you won't let her go will you at least let me bind her wounds?"

Creaking was heard as the cell door opened and a weight was felt in his hands as a package of cloth and a bucket of water materialized out of the shadows. Feeling it was a trick; Inuyasha dashed into the cell and quickly, but gently, set to work on wrapping her wounds. Not to his surprise did he find that her front was worse than her back. He couldn't even fathom on how to describe how she looked it was so bad. Yet her face, besides the open wounds where something had clawed her, was completely perfect.

He worked in silence for many minutes, mostly trying to figure out how to break the ice.

She did it for him.

"You are wasting your time. My wounds will never heal while I am in this place, it's part of the deal."

He decided that now he might be able to get his answers. He wouldn't ask his questions straight out though, he would lead her down a path and hopefully lure out his desperately sought answers. Sure it was a wee bit off the beaten path but this might be his only chance.

"Will you tell me something about yourself?"

She kept silent to his question; simply watching him work on her. She seemed to be completely enamored with his clawed hands.

"Well then, how about I tell you about myself?"

He went on to explain how almost a decade ago his brother, Lord Sesshomaru, found him in a cave suffering from some sort of severe fever; calling out and talking to people who weren't there in the real world yet there in his mind. Sesshomaru had somehow gathered his bumbling self up and hauled him back to the Western Castle to be tended to by the royal healers. When his illness had past though, Inuyasha remember nothing of his life but his name and that was when Sesshomaru took him under his wing and groomed him to be the Beta of the Western Lands. At first he'd try to be like his brother, cold and heartless, except that didn't feel right with him. So although it made his brother angry, Inuyasha decided to just be himself; which proved to be a good thing since he was able to be a liaison between the human villages and the Western Domain.

"Stop. I know what you are trying to do and I won't tell you anything of your past beyond that cave."

Kagome turned out to be smarter than he thought.

"And why not?" He asked gently.

Hard blue eyes bore into his then; eyes that made him feel like he was sinking in the bluest of oceans.

"You have no idea how much of a better life you have! Why would you want me to ruin that?!"

"My past should be judged by myself and me alone."

"I refuse to be your executioner."

He wiped the last of the blood off her and set the bucket aside, now facing her fully.

"Obviously you must want me to remember something if you struck a bargain with part of yourself to be with me 'one last night' as she put it."

Another bout of silence. Kagome stared at the floor in contemplation before barely speaking again.

"You'll leave me if you remember."

What was she talking about?

"That's all everyone ever does is leave me. No one cares."

He smelled that single salt filled tear that rolled down her cheek. Inuyasha knew now was the perfect time to give her his gift.

Kneeling behind her, Inuyasha pulled the trinket out of his sleeve and clasped it about her neck silently.

"I care."

He saw her bring the heart shaped pendant up so she could view it with her own eyes. The gasp he heard let him know she recognized the last piece she had left of her family. Inuyasha grasped her around the shoulders and held her tightly against his chest, solidifying his vow.

"I will always care for you Kagome."

* * *

><p>When the sun arose the next morning it revealed a fire that had gone out within a cave high in the mountains; along with a slumbering couple made up of a demon and human, the demon of which woke up first.<p>

Blearily blinking the sand out of his eyes, Inuyasha let his hazy mind wonder. Was what he dreamed really true? Would the woman in his lap wake up to be the true Kagome or the cold hearted woman possessing her?

He got his answer when he gazed down at her prone form.  
>The neck line of her kimono was opened just a bit to reveal what looked like, to the untrained eye, a painful knot at the base of her throat. To a demon's eyes though, the shape of a heart could be made out along with the thin chain leading to what he was sure was the clasp at the back of her neck. It was the truth then. But the trinket buried beneath her skin proved to him that the true Kagome still lived somewhere. He felt the need to reassure his vow.<p>

"Forever Kagome – I will care about you forever."

* * *

><p><strong>AN ~ Total words – 2,667**

**WARNING ~ The next couple chapters will be a bit confusing. I hope you can follow!**

**Sorry about the late update. As all of you know, I've had computer problems (which have finally been fixed) and now I've got family medical problems/issues. I am working my butt off at the fabric store because the mangers aren't doing their jobs. I am part time and there have been some weeks where I've worked almost 40 hours.**

**I will be working the polls next Tuesday though so I should be able to pump out a couple chapters there.**

**THANKS TO ALL OF THE WONDERFUL PEOPLE WHO HAVE STUCK WITH ME!**

**PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS/REVIEWS ~ FLAMES WELCOME!**


	22. The Blood That Bonds

**If Only In Reality – Chapter 22 – "The Blood That Bonds"**

* * *

><p><em><strong>*End of Kagome's flashbacks*<strong>_

_***Current Time – Kagome's Hospital Room* ****(If confused see chapter one and following authors notes)**_

That was all she could recollect of her long past. Bits and pieces after that were missing, due to her casting them from her mind, but she could still remember some of her precious times with the man she loved… no, still loves. That was, of course why she was here -

For she had saved his reincarnation.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Nurses Station*<strong>_

It was her first real day on the job and young Bunko was truly surprised when she was entrusted with the care of their most important case.

She'd been briefed completely on the situation on the patient in Room 550 and Bunko was positive that she would make a great impact in her career when the hospital staff witnessed her wonderful care that she gave to all her patients. After all, the highest credits in care and understanding always went to her no matter what she did.

Rounds were always the easiest part of Bunko's day and before making her first trip in to see her special patient, Bunko decided to go over her medical record first.

Red flags were set off in her mind when all of the blanks spaces on the papers jumped out at her. Weren't all patients records supposed to be thoroughly filled so as to know about their past health issues, allergic reactions, and such? She knew that this woman was a special case and was top secret among the staff, but, wasn't this going a bit too far?

The final page of the medical report was always a list of emergency contacts, including people such as family and friends. Expecting to find this page blank as well, Bunko was ready to ignore it. Surprisingly though, a single name was listed on the page; that of a gentleman. What was odd though was how this name hadn't been checked off as to if he had been contacted.

Taking it upon herself to do the kind deed, Bunko made her way to the nearest phone, picked up the receiver, and dialed the number listed. A few minutes passed before she heard an elderly voice answer at the other end.

"Hello, this is Nurse Bunko from Tokyo General….

* * *

><p>Not twenty minutes later did the elevator ding at the end of the hallway. When the doors opened, the outline of an elderly, slightly hunched over gentleman was revealed. The unnamed man stepped out of the small space and began to make his slow way down to room number 550; his hopes not so high as they had once been in the past.<p>

This man, along with the rest of his family, had been looking for Kagome for years. Every so often, a tip would come up or a call would come through about the possible whereabouts of the girl, now woman, yet, every one of them never were the actual person.

Many times the family had given up hope, believing that Kagome had been lost to the sands of time. Their hopes were always raised again though by one thing or another; specifically though, when a member of the family died. He knew that sounded odd, but when the eldest member of their family had moved on to the great beyond, his last words to the rest of the living were of the life Kagome had lived. Of the different occurrences in her life and of the happy family she'd had with the man only thought to exist in myths. The same had transpired when his mother had died. This had made him happy though during those sad times; for he knew that both people had died with a peaceful, clear mind.

His mind though went blank when Room 550 appeared before him. He was hesitant to go in. Would this woman be yet another mistake? Should he just go ahead and leave without even gazing upon this woman's face? There was something though, just a little something, nagging at him not to leave; that this time, after so many years, was different than the rest. So, with a heavy heart, the door creaked open to reveal the hospital's most secretive patient to tired brown eyes.

Dear Lord, it was her.

Tears welled up in his eyes as he took in the form of the woman who had been missing for sixty years; and he could tell immediately that she hadn't had such a good life as the rest of the family had died thinking.

Knurled, arthritis filled fingers gently traced the scaring on her hands and arms; a weak, mortal nose took in the slight scent of peaches that she always used to emit from her being; tear filled eyes took in the long silver hair draping her bed and the peaceful look on her face. After so long, so much searching, he didn't know what to think.

Surely Inuyasha hadn't done this to her. No, not with how fiercely protective he was… used to be. Why hadn't he protected her from such horrible things? This woman looked like a shadow the bright, bubbly woman he remembered from his youth. What would she think when she opened her eyes and saw him?

He couldn't hold back his tears anymore; the tiny water droplets were begging to be set free and he granted their request. He pulled a seat up and sat down though before he grasped her hand tightly in both of his, finally letting his emotions free.

"Oh God, I missed you so much sis."

* * *

><p><strong>AN – total words – 939**

**Bet you can't guess who the old man is! (Although it is obviously a dead giveaway)**

**Yeah, so I updated early for you. Gonna try to get a series of updates up over the next few days for this story while the ideas are still fresh in my mind. As a reminder, the next few chapters are going to be confusing, but, they will work themselves out in the end.**

**A BIG THANKS TO "THE READER" for being my only reviewer on the last update! This one's for you buddy! *hugs***

**PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS/REVIEWS! THEY FUEL MY BRAIN!**


	23. Hauntings

**If Only In Reality – Chapter 23 – "Hauntings"**

* * *

><p>If you walked out the door of Room 550 and traveled down a couple of rooms to the right then up two floors you would be in a room that housed a man who had just been through a life and death ordeal. An experience he knew wouldn't leave the thoughts encased in his mind for quite a long time.<p>

He could feel himself awaking from his sleep. What was that horrible beeping? Couldn't it just let him sleep?

"Kibou can you hear me? Squeeze my hand baby. Come on."

That was his girlfriend's voice. What was she doing here? They'd broken up so what the hell was going on? He responded to her request anyway; figuring that something might have been messing with his head. When he opened his eyes her worried brown globes were stared back at him; what he knew was fake sympathy filling her pools.

"Oh thank goodness you're awake! You've had us scared to death for the past couple days. With all that moaning and twitching coming from you we all thought death had captured you in its grasp. I wish I could rip that girl limb from limb for what she did!"

He drew a blank as to what she was talking about and voiced his concern.

"Don't you remember? That bitch went after you with a knife and somehow stabbed you in the heart…"

Her voice drowned out. Stabbed him in the heart? Shouldn't that have killed him instantly?

"I don't know what all happened because I got there at the end but I got there right before she did. Both of you were acting all weird. Kibou, you were growling like a maniac and swiping like you had claws or something; sort of seemed like you were in some kind of battle with her. It scared me to death when you fell down and that blade went through you…"

"Stop. I don't want to hear the rest; I remember now. Just, could you please leave so I could get some shut eye?"

The girl looked annoyed that she'd been cut short but decided not to argue. A peck and a quick "I love you" left her lips before she started walking out of the room. He'd only had a few seconds to respond due to her fast pace.

"Love you too Kikyo."

Now, it was his time to reflect.

* * *

><p>He laid there with his eyes shut; going through his memories just as a certain other person had; specifically his dreams. Kibou saw himself decked out in what appeared to be a fine kimono of some sort, the kind that appeared royal, and talking with someone. Gray hair; that what he remembered. Could this memory have possibly involved Lord Sesshomaru?<p>

No, that couldn't be right. These dreams were too different; seeming as if they had been from another place,

as if he was another person,

from a long forgotten time.

Were these memories of a past life?

Having had enough of trying to make sense of what he was deeming an "out of body experience", Kibou turned back to the events that had been uncovered by his girlfriend. Maybe he could make sense of them.

The woman he did remember; the one with no name. She had been coming after him with a knife, no, sword, trying to kill him. What started the altercation? He couldn't remember, and neither did he care at the moment; Kibou just wanted to know why he was alive.

Partial control; that's right, he'd had partial control over his body and he'd drawn the attacking woman out of the house and into one of the many acres of lush, green pastures. There was where they truly fought. Somehow fangs had grown from his mouth and claws adorned his hands; both things of which were obviously gone now. A great hatred was felt as he stared through eyes that weren't his own that day; wishing that he'd had the strength to stop the animosity felt throughout the clearing.

Most of the whole incident was a blur though. All he could remember was hitting the quiet woman head on with all the strength he had, but, he did recall when he'd slipped up. A sharp turn to his right turned him off balance enough for her to stab his heart and a large burst of some sort of tingling energy surging through it. Even though he was locked within his own mind Kibou felt the pain and he did admit that he'd wished for death; welcomed it even. Yet, what happened next surprised him the most.

When the ground made contact with his back, it also acquainted itself with the knees of his attacker, whom now had a frightened look upon her face; a look that made him upset for no reason, made him want to butcher whatever had made her so alarmed.

But his life's blood was draining from his person. What was he supposed to do?

The next event was what really got his gears working.

A pure white light had engulfed elderly hands before they were placed in his wound. Kibou felt the poking and prodding of her hands before he felt a grasping motion and he witnessed an item being pulled up to her chest. It wasn't an organ, he knew, but he couldn't help but be curious. Whatever it was, it glowed a pink colored before absorbing itself into the woman above him, obviously causing some discomfort. What amazed him more though was how her hands had changed color too before laying them back on his wound. It felt like searing hot coals were being poured over him, but, he felt whatever was controlling his body dissipate and leave as his breathing got better.

When the task was done it was true that he didn't feel a wound on him nonetheless he was tired. Kibou noticed though the effects it had had on the nameless woman. She looked aged and obviously in pain. Blood was soaking down the front of her dirtied top amongst other places upon her person. Had she taken on his wounds for him?

A bright light also escaped her form and swarmed deep into the woods. What might that thing had been?

No time was left to ask though. Both people could hear voices coming to their decimated battlefield; being foolish though, the girl got up to leave but not before she reached down one last time to caress his cheek.

_"Please forgive me, my Kibou."_

Where had the voice come from?

Why did it sound so sad?

Why was the whole battle a sense of dejavu?

Why had she saved him?

* * *

><p>A soft click from the hospital door brought the young lad back to reality. Opening his eyes, a woman was revealed to him; not just any woman though, Kibou could tell she was special.<p>

Warrior clothes is what she wore; those from the time of ole. Heavy armor draped her front and back, a sword graced her side, and a strange headpiece sat atop her head. Every time she took a step she clanked and clunked. What was with the getup? Kibou knew how people dressed these days but…

"Kibou I presume?"

A nod was her only response. She took a deep breath to continue.

"I know this is most likely not the best time but I would like to introduce myself.

"I am the creator of the Shikon Jewel of legends past.

"My name is Midoriko."

* * *

><p><strong>AN – total words – 1,255**

**Kibou ~ "hope"**

**Just so ya'll know, it's 1:32 a.m. in Indiana and I just got this chapter done.**

**Oh I left you all a lot of cliffies in here. Just be careful where you fire those arrows ok?**

**BIG THANKS to "The Reader"/"Reader in Disguise" for being the ONLY reviewer AGAIN. I got a kick out of your review and so did my mom. Fav part was "holey moley guacamoly!"**

**PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS/REVIEWS!**


	24. Restore Her

**If Only In Reality – Chapter 24 – "Restore Her"**

* * *

><p>Most men in the world would be excited to see a beautiful woman enter their room when they're sick, but not this man. The woman donned in ancient armor who was practically floating about the room made him nervous and, most of all, confused.<p>

And Kibou definitely didn't like this feeling; it put him to close on edge.

He didn't understand why this woman came to see him. True, her name seemed familiar but he couldn't place where. Just what the hell was going on?

"You are lucky to be alive young man. That wound should have killed not only you but the demon inhabiting you as well. It surprises me that my host had the power to save you. That girl should have died after I escaped."

Died? That quiet old woman? Surely nothing had happened to his Miyu.

"You mean an awful lot to her you know." Midoriko continued. "Something to ponder over don't you think."

Kibou became nervous as the goddess like woman kept on staring at him. In a way, it felt like a scanner was probing his form; taking in every flaw of his body, scanning his very soul for something wrong.

She only stayed for a few more minutes before turning to leave the room; the numbing feeling of thousands of fingers still weaving about his skin. Her steps paused though and he could hear her intake a breath before revealing a clue to the mystery that was his dear old woman.

"You're the only one who can put the rest of what's left of her soul at peace."

She paused again.

"That woman is broken and you're the only one who can fix what's left of her."

And with that she was gone. Kibou was sure it was the drugs talking, but he was positive that Midoriko hadn't used the door but disappeared into thin air.

What she'd said though had made no sense. Why was it that he was the only one who could fix her? Surely a human like himself couldn't fix a demon's problem.

A sudden wave of sleepiness swept over his injured body. It felt too strange to be caused by the morphine drip. Was he being taken over by the horrible beast again? Dear lord he hoped not.

Kibou was unable to think much more about anything though; the wonderful lull of dreamland was drawing him further and further into its clutches -

And he was sure that his dreams wouldn't be pleasant ones.

Little did he know that he was about to get some help from high places.

* * *

><p>It was once said that it is better to have love and lost than to have never loved at all.<p>

A certain young man was about to find out how genuine that statement really was.

* * *

><p>The meadow he'd ended up in was gorgeous.<p>

There was an infinite peace lingering about that put one's soul at rest and it felt wonderful to Kibou. He'd not felt such tranquility since he'd been a small boy spending time with his aging grandmother at her countryside home. The lush green hillside covered in wild flowers along with the fresh scent of pine gave him the power to release all the stress from his body that had accumulated over the past month or so. The only sounds that were heard in such a wondrous place were the trickling of the nearby stream and the twittering of hidden sparrows.

"Nice ain't it?"

Kibou head flicked to the left in surprise to find a barely visible figure sitting underneath a willow tree. He moved in closer to investigate.

"This was one of her favorite spots ya know? She always did like pretty shit like this."

The voice coming from the figure, which could be heard better now, sounded old and haggard like its owner had had a rough life. Perhaps they had? When his feet had taken him close enough more of the person was revealed to his eyes. Short, choppy, grayish colored hair donned the crown of this man. Kibou could also see something switching amongst the short strands but the young man believed it was just his imagination. The sun had moved revealing a slightly stained white kosode and a faded pair of red hakama. Why did this man appear so unkempt?

And why was there this tugging at his soul? There was an abnormal feeling of… well… something there; kind of like a seventh sense, but in no way did he know what it was.

"Too bad she'll never see it again." The stranger spoke again.

Never see it again? Just who was this man talking about? Kibou's voice finally decided to make its appearance.

"Um, sir," He started timidly. Too bad he never got the chance to finish.

The nameless man finally decided to turn from his aimless staring to gaze at the young man with sadness that no man, human, demon, or hanyou, should ever have to possess. The many wrinkles that donned the poor man's face only aided the sense of despair even further.

"Do you know what I'd give to see her smile again?

"To see the light in her eyes?"

Tears poured lightly down the old man's cheeks now.

"To see that glimmer of life come back to her dead eyes?"

Kibou knew exactly who he was talking about now; it was his little Miyu. Only she could be described like that.

"You've no idea how I yearn for her to yell at me. God how I wish I could hear her voice again; to hear my name grace her once rosy lips. Ya know, at one time she chattered all the time and we couldn't get her to shut up. And now? Well, you know already I suppose."

The pain that flowed through the man could be felt in his own soul. A hurt so powerful, it almost brought him to his knees, but he stayed strong. Whatever feelings had been between this man and his Miyu must have been incredibly strong for the hurt to be emitted throughout the clearing. Their love must be endless.

Another silence came between the two men as both studied each other for many long minutes. The youngest of the pair simply studied the older; wondering who he was and why he came to be in this dream world. Was this actually or real person or a figment of his imagination?

"Oyaji."

The derogative term was surprisingly said endearingly by the newcomer that it shocked Kibou. The new person to the oasis looked to be a teenager; a boy with strikingly orangish red hair tied high on his head. He wore a tan colored fur vest and a set of kosode and hakama that hung loosely on his lithe form. He was gentle when he walked up to the old man and carefully took hold of his arm in a commanding sense.

"She's heading that was now. We should go."

For the first time, a small smile graced the elder's face as he, with the help of the teen, got to his feet and began to limp out of the shade of the tree. It was then that Kibou fully got a look at his guest.

From what he could tell, the man had once been tall and proud. The weeping of aged skin and calloused fingers indicated to him that strength had once been this man's forte. Those same fingers also revealed clawed tips which indicated that this person was either half demon or full. The twitching atop his head gave away the true answer though; before him stood a half demon, one he was sure was at one time a proud and cocky man. Clothing showed an age that not even Kibou wanted to guess and the glint of something at his neck revealed a shape that looked vaguely familiar. The feebleness that now took hold over him though could be felt through both talon tipped hands on either of Kibou's shoulders.

"You've no idea how pleased I am. You alone have done something that not one person in almost the past six hundred years has done." The old man smiled again and ruffled Kibou's own short black hair.

"You brought a piece of my Kagome back to me."

The teen took hold of the elderly man again (who somehow appeared just a wee bit younger) and began to help the elderly man walk to the other end of the meadow before disappearing as Midoriko had done; leaving a perplexed dreamer alone, wondering if all of this was only an injured man's fantasy. Yet, part of him told him it wasn't.

Another part of him set off giant red flags as well for he felt as if he had become connected with the old man when they touched.

_"It isn't nice to keep calling me an old man pup."_

The haggard voice again. It sounded like it was blowing through the air like wind.

That feeling of utter fatigue overtook him again as he fell to his knees. The grass started to feel akin to the warmth of a bed and Kibou would be lying if he didn't say he liked it.

_"You should call your elders by their proper names."_

Bricks felt like they were piling themselves on the young man's eyelids as he tried desperately to keep them open; vainly trying to get a glimpse of the, so far, bodiless voice. His attempts were a failure though.

_"Mine is Inuyasha."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN – total words – 1,591**

**Miyu - "lovely"**

**YAY! SEMI – CLIFFIES! Aren't they just you're most favorite things ever?**

**Just to be evil… I'm not going to clear up any confusion. Maybe I will in the next chapter if I get a couple reviews…. *hint hint***

**PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS/REVIEWS ~ FLAMES WELCOMED!**


	25. Pieces of Her

**If Only In Reality – Chapter 25 – "Pieces of Her"**

The vision Kibou had lived through during the night got him to thinking a bit more thoroughly about the woman who he had become steadily drawn to throughout the past few months. The cryptic aura that surrounded her was what called to him. Having always enjoyed a good mystery as a child, Kibou jumped at the chance to solve the case as to why the Western Domain only had one human servant.

He remembered their first encounter like it was yesterday.

* * *

><p>He was led through the house after the incident and to the royal studies where his new employer was waiting. Standing before said person now made Kibou ever more nervous and twitchy. The two men behind the huge desk were overwhelming indeed. Both had long white hair and piercing golden eyes; that's where the similarities ended though. The only way to tell the two men apart were their facial features; where one was sharp and cold looking the other appeared almost exact except his features were a hair more rounded off, giving the man a softer aspect. After the guard announced his arrival, he nearly jumped out of his skin when a new voice erupted throughout the room.<p>

"I suppose you are our new human relations officer. As I'm sure you already know, I am Osamu, Beta of the Western Lands. To my right," He motioned, "Is my father, the Great Lord Sesshomaru, Alpha of these lands." The latter half bowed his head ever so slightly, just enough to kindly acknowledge his new employee's presence. Kibou expected to get right down to business, not see the two men heading towards the study's exit moments after he'd gotten there.

"If you will please follow us we will head to the dining hall. A good meal will start the evening off right before talking business don't you think?"

The young Beta didn't even wait for an answer before following his father, leaving poor Kibou following after them like a lost pup silently in their wake.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>It truly did surprise him at how talkative the dinner guests were. From all he'd read and studied, demons higher up in the royal line were that much more stuck up and snooty, yet, that wasn't the case here. The feeling surrounding him was more like a family get together; one that had been a long time coming. Friends greeted friends with a resounding pat on the back while most of the women gathered into a corner like mice to dish out the latest gossip. When the announcement for dinner was made everything quieted down as people took what he supposed were their usual places. Kibou was surprised immensely though when he was given the honorary seat next to Lord Sesshomaru; a seat which was only reserved for the most honored of company.<p>

All the guests held their conversations down to a murmur as the staff brought in their evening meal. It was the staff who had his attention now since he wasn't thoroughly comfortable with conversing with people he knew little about. Most of the staff was, obviously, demons; all ranging in different ages and breeds, but, it was the last of the personnel that emerged from the kitchen doors that curbed his gaze the most.

She wasn't like the others. Well, in a way she was because she was serving them but the similarities stopped there. From across the room she appeared to be elderly and possibly of an inu-youkai decent, but, as she began to make her rounds with her cart that was laden with various dishes filled to the brim with tantalizingly smelling food, it was then that Kibou noticed what she truly was. Though he did not know her name, it was obvious that she was not a youkai, but a human woman. This fact alone truly surprised him. It wasn't the fact that an elderly person was on the servant staff; he'd seen a few on his tour of his grounds that morning, but it was the fact that she was human.

Not once within the entire five hours that he'd been on the grounds had he laid eyes on a single human and yet, here she appeared now in nothing more than simple servant's garb and a food stained apron. Her gracefulness was surprising for one of such an advanced age. It amazed him how delicately she handled her utensils, how she always put the same amount of food on every plate, how she was careful not to touch any of the dinnerware. She really did seem to know her stuff.

There was just something odd about her though that Kibou didn't understand. He noticed how most of the other servants at least mingled a bit with the guests; putting in their two cents here and there while doing their duty. Not once did he ever see this particular woman greet anyone or laugh in jest at another's joke. His previous assumption that the chatter would pick up again once dinner was served was correct but he just couldn't understand why this single woman didn't have the gumption that the others did.

Unknown to him, the man at his right noticed his stares while the woman finished her rounds and made her way back into the kitchen; fixing, he supposed, was the next course of their supper.

"Ah, so ye noticed her did ye?" The man to his right spoke aloud with his thick Scottish accent; his comment alone startling Kibou out of his stupor and brought his attention to the seemingly middle-aged man.

"What do you mean?" Kibou asked.

The man beside him spoke again.

"Why the lass that just went into the kitchen of course! Pardon my manners though, let me introduce myself, the name be Ainsley," The man spoke proudly. "And I'm whose over the royal stables out in the back. When we get done with chow we could possibly head out to see the herd and even ride a bit, if ye know how that tis. Ye know youkai horses can be tricky little devils."

"No," Osamu interrupted. "Our new relations officer needs his rest before starting his duties tomorrow."

At this time attentions were brought again to the woman as she revealed herself from the kitchen; once again prompting his curious mind.

He always did love a good mystery.

* * *

><p>The young man had taken it upon himself after dinner and drinks to make his way into the kitchen to search for the woman who'd taken up most of his evening thoughts. It was his intent to properly thank the girl (and the rest of the staff of course) for the wonderful meal they'd prepared.<p>

He didn't expect to be treated so poorly though.

When he entered the room the familiar sounds of clanging dishes could be heard along with the rattling of pots and pans. Most of the staff had ignored him as he weaved throughout the narrow pathways but he was caught off guard when he was sharply stopped by a tugging on his shirt collar.

"And just what are you doing in here boy?"

A glance out of the corner of Kibou's eye showed him a common chef's hat that barely covered the cook's pointed ears. Kibou jerked himself out of the angry man's grasps before turning around and bowing respectively.

"I wished to thank you for the delightful meal you served tonight. It made the evening quite memorable for being my first day here. You did an excellent job head chef."

He didn't expect the sharp jolt of laughter that followed his complement.

"You need to be thanking her boy," He pointed across the room to the booming fireplace that had a figure hunched over before it. "She done most of the cooking."

* * *

><p>It surprised him greatly to have the form the elderly woman revealed to him.<p>

"I heard you cooked most of the food." Why did he suddenly have butterflies in his stomach? "I must say that it was quite tasty and…"

He noticed how she walked about him, grabbed a handful of carrots, and returned to the fire to chop them into the huge iron pot above the flames.

_"She acts as if she can't even hear me. Why is she even still preparing food? And over a fire no less?"_

He followed her again while she went about her business.

"Um… my name's Kibou and I'm the new human relations officer. Perhaps,"

"It will do no good talking to her hon." One of the women in the kitchen said.

"Aye, if she won't answer to any of us, why would she answer to you?" Her twin responded.

"Besides that she's just a crazy old woman anyways." A third spoke. "Why else would she be cooking over a fire when such a wonderful thing called the stove was invented!"

A fourth opened her mouth but was soon cut off from continuing when the doors to their workroom practically flew open, revealing a finely dressed woman from its mitts.

"How many times have I told you not to say things like that?!" She berated the staff. "Just because she can't do some things or does others her own way doesn't mean she still can't hear you!"

"Oh quit you're crying Azuka! Ever since you married that advisor and got out of this hell hole you've gotten all high and mighty."

Kibou quickly removed himself from the room knowing that when women got into an argument that it could turn ugly.

That didn't mean that he was finished with his investigation though.

* * *

><p>Months flew by and Kibou adjusted to his job well enough. It wasn't easy at times, but he toughed through it. Memories of his first day never left his mind though. Every day he found out just a bit more about his little Miyu's past.<p>

Did we forget to mention that he'd given her a name? Yes, he'd finally gotten annoyed at everyone calling her everything else but a proper name so he decided to give her one. At first he attempted to find out her real name but seeing as none of the staff knew it, she couldn't speak, nor could she seemingly write her name, he decided to just call her his little Miyu; his little lovely. At first he could tell that she didn't realize he was calling her that however, over time, the elderly woman grew to respond to the name and even twitch the corner of her mouth once in a while when he called her that; sort of in an almost half smile. It brought him joy to know that in some way he was brightening her life.

Many times though, Kibou's thoughts would trace back to the woman called Azuka. She'd been the only one he'd known of in all his time here that actually defended Miyu against her fellow co-workers.

And tonight he'd learn why.

"Why did you ask me out to the patio on such a cold night when there's a nice, warm party going on inside?" Azuka began.

"I wished to ask you a few questions and I didn't want the others chiming in their two cents."

"It's about Miyu isn't it?" She laid a hand on his shoulder.

Simple questions were asked first. How did you meet? Why did you defend her? Why do you care when the others don't? Etc. But it was the last set of answers to his final questions that really got him on edge.

"Do you know if she has any family at all? Anyone who would want to see her? What about…" He was silenced with one clawed finger being touched to his lips and emerald green eyes boring into his soul.

"I have been working for Lord Sesshomaru for the past seventy years; sixty of which were spent in the very kitchen day in and day out. Even then, when I started, she was an old woman and the kitchen staff treated her poorly. So I did as I was taught and reached out to be her friend and did as you are doing now. Let me put it this was Kibou; not once in the sixty years I worked that kitchen have I heard her utter a single sound nor seen a single soul come to visit her. I've watched her for years work herself to the bone and not once receiving a 'thank you' in return."

She paused to gaze through the patio doors to all of the couples dancing within the ballroom.

"You've seen how most of the woman had a gentleman caller for this party yet she did not. I know that you asked her as well yet refused you. I can almost guarantee that she's in the kitchen right now working and will continue on late into the night. As you've surely noticed, she doesn't take time to just enjoy life either."

A long pause was between the two of them as he thought over her words. A plan was beginning to formulate in his mind.

"So, you're saying that you know nothing about her past?"

"Nothing at all. Although I know not what she'd done to have to serve such a long sentence in Lord Sesshomaru's home, but, I do know that it surely wasn't worth sixty plus years of loneliness."  
>With that she ended the conversation and went back inside; not knowing that a deep, deep part of Kibou's soul (one that Kibou surely didn't know exist) made a vow that would change the future as everyone knew it.<p>

_"We promise to make your life better Kagome; a future that will surely make up for the last six centuries of heartache."_

The young man didn't even hear the feminine answer to his soul's oath that was floating on the wind.

_"I'll be waiting Inuyasha. I'll always be waiting."_

_***End Kibou memory flashback***_

* * *

><p><strong>AN ~ Total words ~ 2,329**

**Sorry for the late update. One of our friends found out he had cancer and tumors so it's been rough. I would like to ask everyone to please sign the virtual card I made for him. Simply find me on Deviantart (same user – daphneshaggydoo) download his card, sign it (like with a textbox in MS Paint or something) and save it somewhere online. Then send me a link to it so I can update it on Deviantart. I would really appreciate it if you did this for Kenny – he needs all the prayers he can get.**

**PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS AND REVIEWS ~ FLAMES WELCOMED!**


	26. Pieces of Him

**If Only In Reality – Chapter 26 – "Pieces of Him"**

* * *

><p>When any regular HUMAN person walked into Kouga's doctor's office they would find the fairly common interior of any office. Pale, calm colored walls decorated with serene pictures of various glades littered the walls and the usual office furniture overtook the center of the room. Humans were always quite at ease with the layout of the common room for it made them feel calm and easy.<p>

With demons though, it was quite different.

A demon businessman always had the interior of his office reflect his nature. Kouga's office did just that.  
>Potted wild plants lined the room while rich browns and greens gave the office an outdoorsy feel; just the way Kouga had always liked it. Never within the last half millennia had he given up his wild nature. He'd gone so far as to have the desk staked out in the center of the room be made from part of his old den's interior wall. Yet that wasn't the attention getter within the four walls.<p>

Upon the desk sat three items; three things that were, possibly, vitally important to discovering more about the secretive past of a certain young miko. You just had to know how to interpret them properly. Within each box lay a single item; each of which had something mesmerizing lying within its depths.

That was only if you knew how to reach such an amazing thing though.

* * *

><p>Two people walked into the room; one clad in the usual medical clothing and the other in an expensive looking business suit. Both were about the same in height and build but their features were drastically different. One had an earthly coloring to him; his hair being long and brown with tanned skin while the other had more of a heavenly tone about him. (If you could call it that) The other's hair was the purest of white and skin as pure as alabaster. There was no mistake about who these two were within the demon community.<p>

"I thought you might want to take a look at what my staff found on Kagome after her spell wore off." Kouga spoke as he followed Sesshomaru through the office door and locked it behind him. There was no way he wanted any interference from anyone during this little meeting.

"And what do items belonging to the cook have to do with me exactly?"

The wolf had to hold back his growl. It irritated him to no end when this... dog... referred to her like that. She was KAGOME not cook not miko; just plain ol Kagome and nothing was ever going to change that in his eyes.

"It isn't the fact that they were on her person that was disturbing; it was what they felt when each item was touched during removal."

"What you're saying makes no sense wolf."

Ignoring Sesshomaru's brass statement, Kouga sauntered over to the desk and set his hands on the the smallest of the boxes; a box that was barely big enough to house a simple pad of paper. Gently, as if lifting the lid would make the box's contents cease to exist, the doctor revealed to his guest the first of the three items.

Amongst the smattering of white tissue paper laid a piece of darker colored cloth that looked like it had been through hell and back. At a glance it appeared to be black in color but if you inspected it closer you could see glimpses of red through cracks of what now looked to be deep burgundy. Some would think this to be an excellent color combination, but, on this particular day it was anything but.

"Do you remember our first encounters with Kagome and that clothing we thought was odd at the time?"

There was no response as Kouga tilted the box just a bit toward Sesshomaru, silently urging him to pick it up.

"From what I can tell this is the tie that she wore around her neck. She was still wearing it around her neck when her real form was revealed. When one of my nurses removed it though," He paused to fiddle around in a drawer; pulling out a folder and presenting it to Sesshomaru. "It was hiding this."

Pale clawed hands grasped the manila folder and deftly flipped it open to reveal up close color photos of Kagome from the neck up. With each photo turned a more detailed account was shown of a specific region of her neck; particularly the center where a rather jagged looking line ran across its surface. An eyebrow was raised in silent question.

"To answer you," Boy did old the old wolf know how to read the frigid lord. "We must move on to this item and to do that I must ask you to put on a pair of gloves."

Each put on a pair of industrial youkai medical gloves (special gloves that can't rip due to their claws) and the second box was opened. It revealed an object that, at a glance, had nothing to do with the red tie. Inside was an extremely rusty circular looking object attached to a partial piece of chain that jingled when someone rattled the box. An eyebrow was raised in questioning silence once again.

"I believe this will explain that scar we found on her."

"That manacle isn't large enough to fit around a human's neck."

"Who said anything about it actually causing the injury? Go on Sesshomaru," Kouga bumped the box with his gloved hand. "Touch it and you'll see what I mean."

Not being afraid of a silly old inanimate piece of metal, Lord Sesshomaru deftly placed a claw against the rusted metal chain, but, he didn't expect such an odd thing to happen.

Kouga knew as soon as the dog was in what he deemed the "dream world." His pupils had spread across his eyes, making him appear soulless, and his breathing barely hitched while he was experiencing this different plane of memories.

He all but wondered what Sesshomaru would think once this particular scene was over.

* * *

><p>He didn't understand.<p>

And that was saying something for himself.

Just a moment ago he was in Kouga's office and now he was in a frozen war zone. No, not the cold kind, but the battle surrounding him was completely devoid of life; simply filled with statues from times passed. He could tell this because the faces of the men about him were warriors from his royal guard who had died almost four centuries ago. Sesshomaru knew this battle well too.

The world about him shifted again and created the outside wall of his ancestral home; a place that has been destroyed in that very same battle. The only difference between this scene and the last we're that these people were actually moving.

"Alright come on wenches get yer tails out of the castle!" One of his guardsmen yelled to what he supposed was the kitchen staff. Obviously they were trying to evacuate the castle.

The man left to lead the group away (since he was tired of waiting to bring up the rear) while the rest of the women evacuated the kitchen. It was the last person to walk threw the doorway that truly caught his attention.

It wasn't until the latest incident on his estate did he even know that his brother's wench worked on his staff yet here she was escaping the oncoming assault that was about to destroy the castle.

The scene shifted again.

Now he believed, if his notions were correct, that he was seeing what was happening from her point of view. No longer could he control his body nor strike out when the guard shoved him/her in the direction of the other refugees. Not knowing what to expect next, the mighty Sesshomaru did as what the humans would,

Sat and watched the world go by.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Memory Kagome's P.O.V.*<strong>_

A cry for help caused Kagome's head to jerk and see where the young scream had come from. She was horrified to see one of the enemy demons with his hands around young Osamu's neck; apparently trying to choke him to death although she could see the boy fighting to be set free. No, she wouldn't let that happen…

She wouldn't let her Himitsu no yorokobi* die.

It hurt to retch her arm out of the demon guard's grasp but she didn't care. At the moment all she cared about was getting to the convenient bow and arrow left from a fallen solider. With the grace that only a warrior could the scullery maid shot and killed the threatening demon. If only the guard chasing after her had seen it that way. The man pulled her up by the hair and bellowed mere inches from her face.

"You dare to try and kill the young prince?! You shall pay for such a misdeed to the crown with your very life!"

The guard wouldn't even listen to her pleads or reasoning as she was drug back into the castle and down many flights of steps. When it got to the point where one couldn't even see the waning sunshine the reality sunk in; it was the dungeons they were headed for.

This only made her fight all the harder.

"Listen please! I wasn't trying to kill him I…"

A resounding smack quieted her for a moment as the door to one of the cells squeaked open and she was thrown inside, but, that wasn't all that would happen to her. She felt a slimy hand grasp her ankle and drag her towards a wall where a loud clasp was heard and Kagome knew what that sound meant as she'd heard it so many times before. The same smelly hand grasped her chin and forced her to look into her assailants eyes.

"Attempted murder against the crown is punishable by death and yours shall be more deserving than any others for not only will you be paying for trying to take Prince Osamu's life, but Lord Inuyasha's as well."

"I didn't kill either one of them!" She pleaded again. She was about to speak more but the deep, sharp pain in her neck made her stop cold. What was this warmth running down her chest?

"I grow tired of your chatter." He spoke as he wiped his dagger on her clothes.

"You will either die of blood loss from that cut or be crushed to death by this crumbling building."

The door was slammed shut.

"Have a pleasant time in hell bitch."

She was blacking out.

Had to hold on.

_"Can't die."_Her mind cried.

_**"Then let me take over."**_Another voice rang out.

_"No! This is one of the rare times when I am in control. I won't let you lock me away again! OUCH!" _A ceiling stone crushed her leg as more stones fell about her.

_**"You are willing to abandon him then? Abandoned your own…"**_

_***End Memory Kagome P.O.V.**_

* * *

><p>He'd seen enough to get the gist so he let go. Slightly glad was he to see the wolf before him with a large glass of demon sake. Never, in all of Sesshomaru's days, did he remember ever downing a drink so quickly. He never had one that made him choke either.<p>

"Easy there. The things you felt while in there are residual for a couple hours."

This was getting annoying to him though. He'd seen the evidence that the miko had been abused in his home; what more did he need to see? The waiting game wasn't one of his favorite things so he immediately pulled off the lid to the final box; its contents made him stop cold.

White tissue was not present within this box for it was unnecessary. Again it was a fabric item, but, this object was much less recognizable from the item it once was. It even took Sesshomaru a moment to clearly register what exactly he was staring at.

A cloth that had at one time been as red as the purest rose stared back at him now as a lifeless, dull pink color. Although some places still held a red hue, most did not. What surprised him even more were the patches that rained throughout the cloth. Being held up by his hand, Sesshomaru could see patches varying in different places; even holes were identified in a couple of places. The roughness of the fabric wasn't even there anymore which caused his mind to go into even more disbelief.

How could this scrawny cloth be the once reverend robe of the fire rat?

"This was the one that puzzles me. From what I understood the fire rat repaired itself. Shouldn't it be as it was when we last saw it five hundred years ago?"

"Without my brother's youkai energy the robe would not regenerate."

The conversation was immediately discontinued as not only the items on the table, but the fire rat disappeared into thin air. What was happening now?

"She's gone doctor!" A nurse burst into the room.

"What are you talking about?"

"The woman in room 550 is gone!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN – total words – 2,195**

**Sorry about the lateness. Every time I went to post I ended up not liking the chapter and rewriting it, hopefully this will be satisfactory.**

**I'll let you all figure out what "Himitsu no yorokobi" means. Tis one of the secrets of the story.**

**PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS/REVIEWS ~ FLAMES WELCOME!**


	27. Troubled Soul

**If Only In Reality - Chapter 27 - "Troubled Soul"**

* * *

><p><strong>*With Kagome*<strong>  
><em><strong>~ (This chapter is about Kagome's feelings – She isn't speaking this, it is her thoughts) ~<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>"Why didn't they let me die that way,<br>The warriors way to go,  
>And bury me in an unmarked grave,<br>Where none shall ever woe._

_By now I'd be tight within his arms,_  
><em>Right where it's safe and warm,<em>  
><em>Happy we would be together,<em>  
><em>And part for never more,<em>

_But fate would not have been so kind,_  
><em>Apart we would become,<em>  
><em>A debt was yet to be repaid,<em>  
><em>For sins unjust, undone.<em>

_Heavens gates I would not see,_  
><em>Pits of red I would,<em>  
><em>For souls that shortly lived throughout the times,<em>  
><em>And souls that never would.<em>

_Yet that too was not to happen,_  
><em>Cause here on earth I am,<em>  
><em>Heading to the far off place,<em>  
><em>Where familiar warriors took their final stand.<em>

_A set of graves I go to see,_  
><em>A few to which I tend,<em>  
><em>But none are more important,<em>  
><em>Than the one that houses him.<em>

_Again I wonder my existence,_  
><em>Why so many years I stand,<em>  
><em>Waiting to be reunited,<em>  
><em>With a single hanyou man.<em>

_Remembering his golden eyes,_  
><em>And silver mane of thread,<em>  
><em>Brought ghostly feeling to my eyes,<em>  
><em>Of tears I can no longer shed.<em>

_A wandering soul am I this day,_  
><em>And every one before,<em>  
><em>Even all that will come later,<em>  
><em>All those forever more<em>

_I tire of this lonely life,_  
><em>Of longing for my love,<em>  
><em>A love I know I will not find,<em>  
><em>Due to all's been said and done.<em>

_I've felt him being round me though,_  
><em>I've felt the others too,<em>  
><em>But that only makes this tortured soul,<em>  
><em>All more sad and blue.<em>

_An old soul am I,_  
><em>And an old soul is he,<em>  
><em>Yet never once in resurrection,<em>  
><em>Had he ever come for me.<em>

_A punishment of sorts is thought,_  
><em>An idea like this is true,<em>  
><em>To be the reason for my suffering,<em>  
><em>A reason for the gloom.<em>

_My name was once Kagome,_  
><em>And now I'm simply maid,<em>  
><em>For why would a murderous killer,<em>  
><em>Ever deserve a name?<em>

_Many do not know the reason,_  
><em>As to why I am to pay,<em>  
><em>For the lives that have been taken,<em>  
><em>Or the ones forever changed.<em>

_I've fought a good, hard battle,_  
><em>And I've waited for the day,<em>  
><em>The day I would be struck down,<em>  
><em>And die the honorable, warriors way.<em>

_Why didn't they let me die that way,_  
><em>The warriors way to go,<em>  
><em>And bury me in an unmarked grave,<em>  
><em>Where none shall ever woe.<em>

_For I do not fear the death that comes,_  
><em>It is true that I can tell,<em>  
><em>I won't be seeing heaven's beauty,<em>  
><em>But the fiery pits of hell.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Total words ~ 427**

**Enjoy! I know it's Christmas and I wrote sadness but… WHATEVER!**

**Thanks to "The Unsung Couples" for being my only reviewer last chapter! *hugs***

**PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS/REVIEWS – FLAMES WELCOME**


	28. Spirit

**A/N – I am sorry for the late update. I had a very dear friend whom I thought of as a grandfather die a couple weeks ago. Plus I didn't like how this chapter kept coming out (and frankly, I still don't) I do hope though that it is up to your standards!**

* * *

><p><strong>If Only In Reality - Chapter 28 - "Spirits"<strong>

Ainsley did as he always has on this specific day for the last almost hundred years.

Near the edge of his horse's meadows he stood and along with him was the fiercest of his herd; a huge youkai stallion whom to most had no name, but, to him and the lass he was waiting for, the fearsome stallion went by the name of Nao. True, the name defied his looks and apparent nature, yet, only the lass knew his real personality. This side of him was who was revealed this night.

About half an hour of waiting was all the time it took before the focus of their excursion was seen making her way towards them; the ever faithful Kazuki at her side. The youkai dog had followed the girl since before Ainsley himself had known her and had never left her side since. There was an odd sense of protection between the two of them. Often time's quirks Kazuki did would make Ainsley give his noggin a good scratch. Why once he'd even seen the pup manage to sew fur pelts together to make a cloak...

Alas, that was a story for another time.

Within minutes the small party was seated upon Nao and off to their destination.

A place that would soon prove to be the answer to many centuries old questions...

* * *

><p>To say Sesshomaru was furious would be an overstatement.<p>

To say he was his calm, casual, cold self would be an understatement.

Honestly, he did expect her to make an escape. He just didn't expect her to have an accomplice.

They'd questioned the cane wielding gentleman who was seen walking in and out of her room earlier and were surprised to find out who her visitor was. Souta Higurashi, one of the richest men in Japan, was her gentleman caller earlier that day. He claimed to be the younger brother of the woman; that little bit will be fact or fiction come the evening hour.

Now to find his cook...

* * *

><p>In a glade that wasn't too near but wasn't too far either a barrier stood that let only a few select people see into its depths. You see, this was a special barrier which held (to the people of this time) a long forgotten group of graves; a set of graves that had, for the past several centuries, been tended to by a single woman.<p>

Said woman, who was once simply called Kagome, was standing before the markers of a few now; sending silent prayers to God for their continued safety and happiness in each of their new lives. What she didn't know was that there was a group of souls doing the same thing for her.

* * *

><p>If she'd had her sight and looked behind her Kagome would have seen the faces of those that were buried here; as they too had their habits. If she could see beside her though, the person she most longed for would be who she'd see.<p>

If only...

* * *

><p>Each year the ghostly group gathered to stand at her side in silent support. They knew of the fight she fought and of her suffering. It took the group a while to finally realize what had been going on; in the end though, they'd only wished for her what she had for them all of these years...<p>

Peace.

If one could see the once famous warriors, and knew of who they were, they would see that they were in death just as they were in life.

Miroku still wore his monk robes, Sango was clad in her armor with Kohaku at her side, a teenaged Shippo wore a larger version of his clothes...

All were young and youthful,

yet, one soul was different.

Standing beside Kagome was an elderly looking gentleman; a man wearing faded red hakama, a yellowed haori, had long, silvery waves of hair, and two slouched furry ears crowning his head. This man, if you took away the wrinkles and gave him a bright new set of red clothing would be revealed as the hanyou Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was standing away from the others, but he wasn't alone. Beside him was who he deemed to be the other half of his soul. At one time, in his youth, when he looked at her off to the side, the view of her would be just above her ear for she had come up to about his chin in height. Now though he had to look down to glance at her; his first view being of the crown of her gray haired head. Just like every other human she'd shortened as she aged and with her living so long Kagome was just that much more in height.

She barely reached his chest now.

That didn't matter though; no, not to him.

The sadness that permeated from her soul was so thick that it couldn't be cut with a knife. And even though he knew she wouldn't be able to feel him, a ghost, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder in silent support. He wanted her to know she wasn't alone; that no matter what, in either life or death, he would always be by her side.

* * *

><p>A group that consisted of Sesshomaru, Kouga, and Osamu watched Kagome from the spot they were hiding in directly across from her. Again her image of herself had changed from the last two times they saw her. This Kagome looked like a woman who had aged gracefully. She had few wrinkles and gleaming, sparkling silver hair tied at the nape of her neck and tumbled over one shoulder. The woman before them was the image of beauty for a picturesque grandmother. Yet, one could just tell it was all a front; but for what?<p>

"I knew you would follow." A Scottish accent boasted.

"Follow me if ye want te get a better view."

By scent alone they knew it was Ainsley so they followed him through the surrounding foliage to finally get a view at what Kagome was standing before.

What they saw stunned them.

Beneath the billowing bows of the towering cherry tree a forgotten grave laid along with another none knew existed.

"So this is what she meant."

A single dark eyebrow raised in question upon the youkai lord's face.

"Back when we found her after your brother disappeared..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>*550 years ago - Kouga's cave*<strong>_

They couldn't understand why she was like this.

When they found her by the river that morning she was nothing but a quivering blob of torn rags, and, that what she still was right now in the corner of his cave.

The wolf leader had a sneaking suspicion that the mutt had something to do with her current condition. None of them knew the truth though. Ever since she'd woken up Kagome hadn't let any male of the tribe near her; only the wolves now providing warmth were let close.

Damn he hoped Ginta got back with that old woman soon.

"Kouga!"

Well speak of the devil.

* * *

><p>The old woman had apparently been briefed on the way of Kagome's condition; he just hoped she could make heads or tails of her.<p>

They were talking quietly now; Kaede silently stroking Kagome's side in a calming way while the girl herself rattled on. He moved a bit closer to catch more of the conversation.

"Child, ye aren't making sense."

"I didn't mean to do it." Kagome mumbled.

"Didn't mean to do what?"

"I...I..."

Not a single wolf within his tribe could deny the feeling of the emotions that were ringing throughout the air. All could feel Kagome's grief so they too suffered with her because she was a sister, which meant she was pack and a pack always went through everything together.

"Kagome, please tell me what happened." Kaede tried to reason again.

The center of attention slowly sat up and leaned against the cave wall, pulling her knees as close to her chest as possible; a solemn look took over her face, making her appear almost deathlike.

"He's with her now, just like he always wanted.

"Now they'll be together forever."

_***End Flashback***_

* * *

><p>"The old woman had figured out Inuyasha might have been dead and from what Kagome said we'd assumed he'd been buried with Kikyo. Never thought she was talking about his mother."<p>

Sesshomaru meanwhile kept quiet during all of this. Unlike the others, he had a deeper sense of the emotions flying from the woman die to his higher status in the food chain. He could feel the presence of another as well but did not mention it to the others. This soul, he could feel, was somber and feeling just a bit as the woman was; then again, he could also feel this soul wanting to tear his gut out for interrupting such an intimate moment. There was only one person that he knew of that would want to do that. Thought briefly flashed to the idea of using Tenseiga to give the spirit a physical form but he knew he would need the original body in order to do so. The Lord could tell that the soul was old and this gave him an idea of who it was. A plan was formulating for another time. There was something else that needed to be taken care of now though.

Silently Sesshomaru stood and walked his way across the clearing toward the grave of his brother, whose remains, in retrospect, held the black pearl that housed his father's grave. It was his that he would pay respects to; for although it was true that at one time he did respect his half breed brother Sesshomaru only respected the demonic side of him that once served him.

He silently noticed as he passed that the vision of Kagome changed again. She went from the grandmotherly looking figure to that of a scullery maid; clad in the clothing of old that showed her position in his household and her hair was shortly chopped about her face. She had also dropped down to her knees and had her head down low in respect to her alpha. He supposed that the previous form was something to please the souls of the dead that were housed here; to possibly show them a better side of a life she did not live. Did she not know that the spirits see all?

But, he was thinking too far into this.

When he reached the grave he let the stone of the woman in this time would be called his "step-mother" a single glance before affixing it to the former Beta's. The stone that marked his final resting place was crude; a simple stone that was about half the height of Jaken stood tall under the cherry tree. The surface did not provide a name nor a date of death as a gravestone of this time would. Its face only held two small words,

"Beloved Hanyou"

What truly surprised him more though was the unnoticed rock on the other side of the human woman's marker.

A stone that stood taller than the other two pronounced itself from the landscape. This stone too beheld words to tell who was "buried" there, only this one held a messily scratched message.

"Here lies the great Inu no Taisho,  
>Great warrior,<br>Cherished mate,  
>Loving father."<p>

There was a twang that was felt slightly in his heart; not enough to be called an emotion but it was there and frankly, the great demon lord didn't know how to react.

* * *

><p>Since Sesshomaru decided to reveal himself to Kagome, the other man, Ainsley, did as well which led Kouga to follow. Unlike the Alpha, Kouga took a bit more time in exploring the clearing. He walked to the cliff that revealed the once-river and saw the two weapons that reminded him of the ones that the monk and taijiya used to have. Could these items mark their final resting places perhaps? Absentmindedly, he noticed that the graves had already been visited due to the fresh flowers lying before them.<p>

Kouga turned his attention back to the clearing and took it all in. Nothing seemed odd or out of place. It reminded him of the earth of old; where skyscrapers didn't domino ate the landscape and Mother Nature ruled.

What he did notice though we're a certain woman's mannerisms.

After the men disturbed her peace it seemed that she reverted even further into herself. She had holed herself next to Ainsley and hadn't moved since. What peaked his interest even more though was when the pair began moving through the surrounding underbrush to another location.

Where were they going?

* * *

><p><em><strong>* Kouga's P.O.V. *<strong>_

I only got so far before I hit a brick wall.

"Ye won't be going any farther lad."

It was that damn Scotsman. Why was he so interested in Kagome now? Was there something going on between the two?

Better yet, what was further down the path?

"Let me through old man."

"I said no laddie."

I tried to reason with the man but in the end we ended up fighting it out. Honestly it was more like rough housing than anything else and with each throw of a punch further down the path we advanced.

"What are the two of you hiding that's so damned important?!"

The old stableman was coming at me again but paused when something (of should I say someone) stopped him. The form of Kagome appeared when Ainsley was gently pushed out of my way. What surprised me more was when Kagome held her hand out toward me as if she was beckoning me to follow her.

I hesitated.

"Are ye sure about this lassie?" I could hear Ainsley question. He seemed hesitant to allow Kagome to do whatever she was doing. Why was he being so protective?

I barely saw her head nod before slightly stretching out her wrinkled hand again. I gazed at it only momentarily before grasping it and following.

The further down the path she took me the more conflicted I felt. In one sense, I was worried about what I was about to be shown; yet on the other I felt a sort of peace surrounding me. It didn't make sense. Now I hear laughter; that of a child if I'm correct. No... children. There are no other scents among us though so where was the noise coming from?

I steeled my resolve a bit when several floating orbs made their way towards us. My breathing became just a hair easier though when Kagome didn't begin to panic as they made their way towards her. Was this normal? If so, why? What were these things?

Ainsley, who was ahead of us now, pulled back the long flowing, leaves of a willow tree to reveal a small space that I could only describe as being untouched by time. Beauty reigned in this little hollow; a beauty beyond compare in this day and age. It was only when my gaze was directed to something else that I saw the marring of this place.

Underneath a couple of weeping willows were a small group of stones. Each one lay in a perfect line next to the one beside it. There was a small quip in my mind about what may lay buried beneath the rock, but, I ignored it. I needed more evidence first.

I watched as the Scotsman place a small wooden item at the base of each stone. They appeared to be children's toy. This confirmed one of my suspicions; there were more dead buried here since he was obviously placing offerings in front of them. But why toys?

Being drawn out of my reverie, I watched in astonishment as, one by one, each of the little carvings disappeared and even more laughter filled the air. I swear I even heard something say "thank you uncle".

I must be going mad.

"Are ye goin to stand there and gawk lad?"

My attention was brought back to Ainsley.

"She trust ye enough to bring ya here, ye might as well pay respects."

* * *

><p>I took in each one of the grave markers carefully; trying hard to place a face to the name of each in an attempt to figure out who these dead were. One name did strike out but it was the name of one of my adoptive sons and this certainly couldn't be him.<p>

All in all, there were five graves with each stone looking a little newer than the last which was odd to him. If these were fallen warriors from the battle with Naraku, shouldn't they all have the same weathered look?

My thoughts stopped cold when I got to the last stone. Pieces were starting to fall into place within the confines of my mind as to who these people were. And frankly, it scared and saddened me.

I gazed back at Kagome and the Scotsman beside her. I took in a deep breath as my heart started to pound faster and faster.

_"Dear god; what as she suffered through these past centuries?"_

I turned and took in the name again on the last gravestone.

_"Shichiro_

_"The seventh son._

_"These are Kagome's children."_  
><em><strong><br>*End Kouga P.O.V.*  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>AN – total words – 2,942**

**Sorry again for the late update. Just so you know I think I'm going to do shorter chaps for now so that you all will have more updates. Also going to stop giving chap titles cause I'm having problems coming up with those too.**

**Thanks to all those who stick by me. I promise I will be out of my "Kagome bashing" rut soon. You won't believe what I have in store next!**

**PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS/REVIEWS – FLAMES WELCOMED!**


	29. Summons

_**If Only In Reality - Chapter 29  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>A plan was formulating in Sesshomaru's mind; one that would surely bring about the answers to a great many questions.<p>

When Kouga told him about his findings in the separate clearing the great lord was not quick to believe. He went himself to see the cluster of graves but the scene which Kouga had described had disappeared. The wolf was immediately told to go home due to what Sesshomaru had deemed a "youkai version of human emotional stress".

Plus, he was growing tired of the wolf stink.

Let's just say Kouga didn't take to kindly to that.

* * *

><p>The idea was simple. The only question was of whether or not it could be done.<p>

He brought upon his presence one of his father's only surviving advisors along with Jaken to aid in his theory.

"You can't do this my lord!" The kappa squawked. "It's preposterous! You never liked that poor excuse for a creature in life so why would you seek him out in death?"

Silently, Sesshomaru's gaze drifted to that of the other occupant within his study. The man knew immediately that he had been acknowledged.

"While I too am curious as to why you feel the need to seek Inuyasha out, I am not so against it."

"And why is that Myoga?"

The old flea, who was currently in his human disguise, stared grimly at his lord above the frame if his wire rimmed glasses. He knew he needed to form the next set of words for his answer wisely.

"Understand that I am not against your idea; it is just the principals behind such a decision that worries me."

Myoga could see a slight bit of agitation gleaming through the tough facade. He was grateful that he wasn't in his true form; he was too old to survive the squishing's he'd received in his younger years.

"Often, whether you knew it or not, you would... shall I say tease Inuyasha about his weaknesses due to his human blood. More than not you would end up practically fighting each other to the death over it. How are we to know that you aren't calling him back to do just that?"

"My lord Sesshomaru can do whatever he so wishes to that whelp! Why I would even go so..."

A heavy book smacking into the side of Jaken's face silenced him immediately.

"What exactly do you plan on doing Lord Sesshomaru?"

Myoga was feeling particularly brave.

"Are you planning to taunt your half-brother about his mysterious death? Begin another useless spat to rekindle the fighting age of old? I know how restless you've been lately and how you yearn for a good opponent to sink your teeth into."

The flea knew he wouldn't gain any answers from the illusive youkai. His interest were peaked when Sesshomaru stood and made his way to his most prized possession; gingerly running his claws among the pristine blade while seemingly contemplating his advisors advice.

"It is time we find out the truth."

Both Jaken and Myoga's eyes went wide at that one statement. He wasn't thinking of doing what THEY thought he was thinking of doing was he?

"And what of young Osamu? What will he do if he finds the answer to a secret that's been kept from him for his entire life?"

Sesshomaru studied his crystal clean nails indifferently.

"He does not need to know that we will have a guest arriving soon."

An invisible speck of dirt was flicked away.

"It will be your job to keep him occupied."

Myoga gave an audible gulp while his mind raced with thoughts of how everything could go so terribly wrong.

"Jaken,"

"Yes my lord?" The kappa scrambled to his lordship's side.

"Summon her."

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Total words – 629**

**I wonder what will happen next. What secret is being kept from Osamu?**

**Only a few more chapters until you find out…**

**PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS/REVIEWS ~ FLAMES WELCOMED!**


	30. An Eye For An Eye

**If Only In Reality - Chapter 30 - "An Eye For An Eye"**

* * *

><p>Myoga was nervous as he waited for his Beta. As per lord Sesshomaru's direct orders he was to keep Osamu busy while the items and people for Sesshomaru's plan got in order. Under no circumstances was the young Beta to know what was going on within the estate walls.<p>

"You called for me grandfather Myoga?"

He jumped at the voice but also smiled. Ever since he was a small child Osamu had called him grandfather and was the only one to ever do such. It brought joy to the old flea's heart to know he meant so much to the boy.

"Is there something wrong grandfather?"

Osamu's cold facade faded and a part of his true self shone through; the real him that he didn't let his Alpha see for it would be considered a weakness. Only a handful of people were ever allowed to see this side of him.

"Grandfather?"

"I am alright my boy." Myoga, still in human skin, gingerly stood with the help of his cane. "I thought perhaps we could walk through the gardens and talk a bit. It has been quite a while since we have truly conversed with one another."

"I believe that is an excellent idea, but wouldn't you rather revert to your true form and ride atop my shoulder? Surely it would be easier on you."

Myoga declined kindly, saying that if he did he wouldn't be able to form his humanoid self again. With that figured out the two slowly began to make their way out to the estate gardens and have their chat.

* * *

><p>Hours had passed since mission "Distract Osamu" had begun. The old flea was running out of things to talk about and was both delighted and saddened when the pair overheard a conversation taking place between Kouga and another man as they made their way around the corner.<p>

"What do you mean you can't examine her? Didn't you bring all of your equipment like I told you?"

"I did just as you directed Kouga. I brought all of the needed supplies to give her the best eye exam I could without unbolting the actual chair from the floor and dragging it here but I simply cannot do anything."

"And why the hell not? Is it so hard to come up with an answer as to why she can't see?"

The optometrist was getting upset since his skills were being questioned. He decided to quit beating around the bush.

"My good man," Began the doctor hotly.

"I cannot examine what does not exist."

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Total words – 438**

**Cliffy… *avoids pitchforks***

**I wanted to give a quick thanks to the 20 or so people that have stayed with me. I promise that this story will have a happy ending (plus an alternate ending) within the upcoming months.**

**PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS/REVIEWS ~ FLAMES WELCOMED**


	31. A Tooth For A Tooth - Part 1

**If Only In Reality - Chapter 31 - "A Tooth For A Tooth – Part 1"**

* * *

><p>Osamu had dismissed Myoga after that. The flea had tried his hardest to distract him but the young man would have none of it. After he finished listening to the conversation between the two medical men and watched the house cook return to her duties he finally left the hallway.<p>

Much was on his mind.

For the rest of the day he could hear the optometrist words repeating over and over again in his mind. They just wouldn't leave him alone.

"It appears that she has been blind for quite a long time. How long is a question I can't provide an answer to. In all my years I've never seen such severe scaring as hers."

Osamu had blocked out the rest of the conversation up to a certain point. Even being the youkai that he was, he just couldn't stomach the detailed description that the man had given to Kouga. Some of the gruesome words did pop up and haunt him from the murky depths of his mind though; things that made even him feel queasy.

Yet, it was the last few sentences that the optometrist spoke that gave him the worst grief.

"My only guess is that since she is a cook that the injuries were caused by a grease or hot oil splatter. It would partially explain the patterned scars that surround her eyes. I honestly think that if she had been given immediate attention that her sight night have been saved."

If only the doctor knew how wrong he was.

* * *

><p>He worried his mate that night with all his tossing and turning. The memories from his past just wouldn't stop tumbling through his mind; wouldn't stop affixing him with guilt beyond meaning; guilt that had been haunting him for centuries wouldn't let lose its grip upon him any time soon.<p>

To allow his mate the rest she so desperately deserved, Osamu decided that perhaps a walk within the castle would clear his head.

Little did he know that his feet would take him to that which was currently haunting him most.

* * *

><p>The sight before him could only be described as nostalgic.<p>

If you took away the many preparation and cooking areas that extended to the north of this room and only left this little four walled area then this place would just scream "home" to his heart.

He stood at the entrance of the small place (which was on the west wall) and took in the sight before him. Taking up the middle was a quaint yet elegant four piece dinette set while across from that was a small stove and matching refrigerator. Cabinets encased most of the wall space while smooth stone made up the floor. He remembered how this place used to look in his childhood; how a cooking fire had taken up the stoves home and the perishable items now kept in the cold box were kept deep underground. That wasn't what he liked about this place now though. No, now this room looked more like a scene out of those old American sitcoms from years past.

It sort of reminded you what the kitchens in "Leave It To Beaver" and "The Andy Griffith Show" used to have and in some small part of him, Osamu had always wanted something like that; a place to gather with family and friends that was nice and homey and where you could forget about your troubles.

Tonight, this room would be no such place.

Osamu watched as a cup of his favorite tea was placed upon the table in his usual place; a small dish of honey was also placed at the side of it to add to his tea at his convenience. It amazed how she did such things automatically with no prompting. How had she known he was there? She couldn't see so how in the world did she know where all of the proper utensils were or that he was even there?

He pondered this query more while he sat down, just in time for Kagome to set a small plate of cookies in front of him. On an impulse he grabbed her wrist before she could continue working.

"Please sit down. I would greatly appreciate some company."

Granted, the usual indifferent look was plastered upon her fave the entire time, but, Osamu could swear he saw a look of apprehension on the depths of her sightless "eyes". The beta was genuinely surprised when he heard the slow screech of the chair against the floor and saw her sit across from him. Was she not going to get herself some tea?

Fine then. He would.

He realized while preparing her cup that he'd had no idea what her favorite flavor was, so, he simply gave her his and her own small plate of cookies. Did she even like cookies?

They sat in silence for quite some time; simply enjoying the company of the other. (If you could call it enjoyment) The soft clinking of the spoon in Kagome's cup was the only sound in the room. Not once did either take a sip; one because of nerves and the other because... well, she didn't really have a reason.

Osamu though still couldn't find release from his memories harassment. The images emerging on his mind's eye were hard to stomach. Even for a demon like him who was war and battle worn, the sights from a single encounter in his youth were too much to take anymore; especially since the doctor's declaration earlier that day.

"I'm sorry."

She didn't say anything in response.

"I'm so sorry."

He choked back a sob.

"Ever since this started happening I just can't get the memories of that day to relieve my thoughts. I can barely concentrate on anything. I... I..."

He bit back another sob as his mind made him relive that terrible night once more.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*390 years ago*<strong>_

A young scraggly looking teen was pacing back and forth within the confines of his father's study studiously trying to ignore the squawking explanations of his duties from a certain stupid little green toad.

"Are you even listening Osamu?!"

The look that rivaled that of his father's cold stare answered his question.

"You preposterous whelp! You are just as bad as Rin was!"

A silence came over the room after that. Everyone knew that she was a subject not to be brought up at any time or anywhere within the bunker walls. The mention of her though got the young beta to thinking. He assumed one of Sesshomaru's poses by the window; staring outside blankly in deep thought. A group of the servants children playing below caught his attention and an idea was conceived.

"Master Jaken, could I not go down and play with the group below? It is a finer day out than we've had in quite a long time. And it appears they're having quite a ball with the horses below."

The resounding bonk on his noggin gave him his answer.

"If you are to be the Western Beta of these lands then you must have your studies knowledge within your head NOT in a scroll where you have to look it up all of the time. AND WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?! Be gone you wretched human wench!"

That last part he knew wasn't directed at himself. He turned in just enough time to see a scullery maid exit the room.

By her hair color alone did he know who it was.

"To become a great demon like your father you need to give up these childish fantasies of play and fun. How else will you become a man?"

He didn't feel like fighting anymore. Granted there was one other thing he wished to dispute over but he just didn't have the energy to do so. Deciding to raise his dispute through part of his studies, he picked up his brush, dipped it in ink, and wrote his daily haiku.

_"Displeasure soaks air,  
>Since I can't be as they want,<br>For I am hanyou."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Total words – 1,357**

**Bet you all know who Osamu is now huh? Well you're wrong! Even more shall be revealed in the next chapter. (Which is already halfway written).**

**Until next time! NANOO NANOO!**

**PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS/REVIEWS – FLAMES WELCOMED!**


	32. A Tooth For A Tooth - Part 2

**If Only In Reality ~ Chapter 32 ~ "A Tooth For A Tooth - Part 2"**

It was the middle of the night a few days later and young Osamu couldn't sleep. There were two reasons he was awake this night; one being that there was a certain moon on the horizon that beckoned him too in order to protect himself, but the other was simply for his own personal reasoning.

This was the only time in his life when he felt normal.

Sure, the occupants of his father's castle treated him well enough (thanks to certain well placed threats) but he saw all the stink eyes and such when certain backs were turned. Nobody liked him and it was all because of his blood.

This was one of the many reasons he wished for a mother.

She would love him and shelter him when others made fun and were mean. He bet she would even cuddle him every month on this night too. A mother that would be his protectorate; that's what he wanted.

His mind was bolted from his thoughts when he heard his door slide open with an audible creak. The small red organ in his chest was beating so hard that his breath was lost in fear. What was he going to do? He had no claws to scratch or fangs to bite. Did one of the staff finally come to get rid of him?

As soon as the moonlight glittered off of bluish ringlets, all fear disappeared. There was only one within the castle walls that had hair almost as dark as night. But why was she here now though?

He'd forgotten over time what exactly had happened next but somehow he was coaxed out of bed to join her in a field a couple hundred yards from their home. That night and the next three of his secret nights after that were twilights that he would never forget.

But the last would be the one that would forever change his life.

Each time they escaped to their little hideaway the kitchen maid would bring him a few hand carved wooden toys to play with and keep. This night though, he would be getting an even better gift.

Kagome had somehow signed for him to close his eyes and wait till she tapped him three times before opening them again. She'd guided him through the woods a little farther than their grove and had him stop. Her next action thoroughly surprised him.

"For you my prince. Happy birthday."

She spoke!

Granted he didn't know what she was talking about, but she spoke!

Never in his whole life had she done so before. The amazing revelations of this event soon left him though when he opened his eyes and saw what was revealed to him.

A demonic horse of the purist black stood just meters away. The beast was gorgeous beyond all means; from the way his slightly silvered black mane and tail hung to the points of his fearsome fangs. The thing would be deemed wild by all standards, yet, it stood so calmly across from him that it had to be born in captivity. Slowly he walked around the beast searching for some sort of brand or dye spot to mark it as another's and he saw none. All that struck out were the wrappings about his legs and part of his neck. Was this why Kagome knew about him; because she had taken care of him?

Oh he didn't care! He had a horse of his own now; an animal he'd been begging his father for for months on end. Osamu ran over and jumped into Kagome's arms; practically screaming his gratitude towards the stars.

"Well, well, look what we have here boys."

Standing just outside of the shadows were the head guardsman and a group of his follies; each of whom had the most sinister of grins plastered upon their faces. Young Osamu promptly took a firm stance before the older woman, completely forgetting about his current humanity, only knowing that it was time to defend.

"So this is where you've been sneaking off to eh ya pitiful excuse for a woman." The head guard took a few steps closer but stopped when Osamu mustered up the best warning growl that his human body could.

"Like that will scare me whelp."

Punishing the whelp further was soon forgotten though when a scream tore from Kagome's throat. His eyes lit with a certain evil gleam at the thoughts raging through his mind.

"Sir!" One his lackeys yelled, "Look at the beast. Certainly his whore stole it due to her unholy ways."

"That's not true! He isn't marked!"

Osamu was silenced again.

The guard yanked Kagome's head back by her hair and spat in her face.

"What say you of your actions?"

"I only wished to see my prince happy." She barely whispered.

That grin was back and now his mouth was at her ear.

"Then the last thing you will see is his fear."

* * *

><p>In as whirlwind that none involved could completely comprehend; the party of guardsmen, Kagome, and Osamu somehow ended up within the dungeon of the castle. All Osamu could remember was trying to fight his way out of the men's grip and hearing his horse's fearsome neighing as he was forcibly taken away.<p>

"I'll tell father about all this and you will all be punished!"

He felt the crushing weight of a guard's claws against his throat. He showed no fear.

"Now you wouldn't want to do that would ya pup? Be a sad thing if the little missy got a few more scrapes than planned."

He backed down immediately. The guard patted his cheek.

"I knew you weren't man enough half breed."

* * *

><p>They had her pinned against the ground now. Already they had slit her throat; deep enough to once again cut her vocal cords. The agony was horrible, but not once did she scream or beg for mercy. This made Osamu have that much more respect for her.<p>

He could see her gazing at him now from her spot on the floor. She was mouthing something but her lips were moving to fast to even comprehend what she was trying to say.

The last thing though, stood out perfectly clear.

_"Papa's eyes."_

A tear trailer down her cheek.

_"He has papa's eyes."_

_***End flashback***_

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Total word count - NONE XD**

**So... yeah... third part will be a REAL corner turn. Will be very interesting.**

**PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS/REVIEWS - FLAMES WELCOME!**


	33. EMERGENCY PLEASE READ

**ATTENTION**

**This story is on hiatus AGAIN until further**** notice.**

Dear readers, followers, and people new to this story.

I don't really want to go into any super details but, as some of you may remember, my dad has been in failing health for a while now and it finally crested today. To make a long story short, he was in the ER yesterday and was ok when he left, then this morning when mom was going to take him back he slumped over in the truck (which was still in our driveway) after he walked out to it by himself and we had to call 911. He is now in the hospital on a ventilator and while we still have hope, it doesn't look good. Myself, mom, brother, and other closer family members and friends are praying for a miracle. The powers of God never cease to amaze anyone of us here on earth... we just hope that he decides to perhaps use one of those miracles on him.

So if you've got the time, throw a little prayer, a long prayer, a thought, a message, anything up to the Big Man for my dad and our family. Every little bit helps, and I will send up prayers for all of you as well. His name is Nicky.

Don't be surprised if this story is updated again though (as in an actual update) because writing the next chapter is one of the things that is distracting me from the surrounding world. I know that might sound bad but there are times when I just need to get away and going into a different world/realm - whether that be in the forests with Inuyasha and the gang, in the Tunnels with Vincent and Catherine, or in some other random world - but it is helping me cope and keep my wits about me. I have to be strong for my mom.

And just to clear the air (cause I know some things can be blown out of proportion) I am in no way typing this to get sympathy favorites, follows, reviews, whatever. I am doing this because as my readers, my fanfiction family, I feel that you need to know.

If you would like to contact me personally with any kind of message - even if it's just a stupid emoticon smiley face - my email is daphneshaggydoo and the rest is yahoo

Thank you to all my readers, followers, favoriters, MY FRIENDS for sticking with me through all of these tough times in my life.

My love, hugs, and prayers to all of you ~~

Daphne


	34. UPDATE

_***Heartfelt Author's Note***_

* * *

><p>Last week, God decided he needed help in heaven so he called a meeting with his Son and his Apostles. As they sat around the table each took a turn saying what they wanted in their new adviser.<p>

Peter spoke first – "We need a man who is level headed."

Andrew spoke next – "We need a man who is trustworthy."

"We need a man who stands up for what he believes in." – Spoke John.

"One who isn't afraid to defend others perhaps?" Said James.

"A man with wit and humor would be nice." Added Bartholomew.

Philip was quite for a moment, "An inquisitive man."

"Yes!" Agreed Matthew, "A man that looks at things from different angles."

"Who can figure out problems and fix them the right way." Voiced James the Less.

"Will he be able to tell right from wrong?" Questioned Doubting Thomas.

"Of course he will!" Declared Jude, "He will be a man who has seen both sides of the great divide."

"An old soul is needed; one who has experienced life; knows its mysteries and has a need to solve them." Expressed Simon the Zealot.

Judas told of his thoughts last. "The person should be honorable and wise; filled with wisdom."

"A man who does acts of kindness for others without expecting anything in return." Jesus advised his Father.

So God took all of these thoughts into consideration and looked down from the heavens to the plains of the earth; searching for a soul who could fill the position required for such a task. And with his infinite sight and perception he found such a man. In a little town in Indiana, he located the one who would fill his new adviser's shoes.

His name was Nick and he has been called HOME…

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Fanfiction Family,<strong>

**I would first like to thank all of you that sent emails and private messages filled with heartfelt thoughts, prayers, and sympathies for my dad, mom, me, and our family. Many brought me to tears because they were filled with such emotion and love that I just had to let it out.**

**If you haven't guessed it, Dad has been called Home to become whole again. He has a new body; one void of sickness, breathing troubles, and blood pressure issues; a body that never have to experience such pains ever again. He is with his parents, Evelyn and Whitey, his siblings, Ronnie, P.R. Jr., and Evelyn (Jr.), dogs Baron von Bruno and Hoppy, and lots of other family.**

**While mom felt him slip away from us on Tuesday, we, as humans, couldn't let go of his physical body yet; still wanting and believing that a miracle would happen through the grace of God. While that wasn't so, he passed on today surrounded by laughter from his family and friends, the way he would have wanted it. I know it will be hard throughout the next upcoming year but God has put in place a great many people to help us through this great loss.**

**It's funny though (just go with me on this) – my cousin said to look for signs, a baby being born, a new beginning for something, etc. My brother and I (I know, "HOLY CRAP DAPHNE HAS A BROTHER?! Shocker right?) were waiting for an elevator to go back up to dad's room and guess what was in the elevator when it opened?**

**RIGHT! A dead body in a body bag…**

**Then on the drive home Philip Philips song "Gone, Gone, Gone" was playing. (The main line, for those who haven't heard the song, is "I'll love you long after you're gone, gone, gone.)**

**Then when mom started the truck to head back up (I had left my radio station on) the chorus to "50 Ways To Say Goodbye" was playing.**

**And finally, after everything was over and dad was officially gone, we saw ANOTHER gurney come out of the elevator (with an empty body bag on it this time) and one of dad's favorite songs "Hotel California" by The Eagles began to play on the radio as soon as we left the hospital.**

**Think God gave us enough signs today?**

**Rest In Peace… the most wonderful dad in the world.**  
><strong>Nick K. ~ 1939 – 2014<strong>

**I would like to again thank all of the readers for their messages, thoughts, prayers, and snippets of their lives they took the time to give my family. Again, I didn't do any of this for reviews, views, dramatic purposes whatsoever, I just felt that you needed to know.**

**If you would like to leave a private message, drop a note, or email it's daphneshaggydoo (aat) and the rest is yahoo.**

**I LOVE YOU ALL – MY FANFICTION FAMILY! {{{HUGS}}}**

**~~~Daphne~~~**


End file.
